Nikki and the Chipmunks
by Kairiaka
Summary: 1 girl, 3 chipmunks, 1 greedy man , and 1 author who's ridiculously slow at updating gets you 1 heck of a story! This is my take on the first "AatC" film well.
1. Introduction

**Intro New**

_Alvin stared at me. __**"WHY**__** IS THIS JUST COMING OUT!"**_

_I sighed. I knew this was going to happen. I had made a promise to Alvin on Thrusday, December 27, 2007(don't ask me how I remember the date!) that I would write a fanfiction involving him, Simon, and Theodore. I had written and rewritten the story many times (and the seventh will be the last and final time!). _

_ "Ya know," I said in my defense. "It's a lot harder than it looks." _

_ "All you had to do was sit down and write!" he roared. "You even had the whole movie memorized!"_

_ "If I had written word for word, I would get arrested!" I argued. "And I promise I will never take that long to write a story ever again!"_

_ Alvin did not look convinced. _

_ "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. _

_ "Because __"__Chipwrecked" is out now and you haven't written the 1st story yet!" he said, folding his arms. "And you have a fourth story to write about our -!"_

_ Before he could finish, I covered his mouth. "Next time," I said. "I'm going to get someone else who won't let out spoilers!"_

_So there you have it! This is my __**first **_ ___story, so please nice. At some points, characters are going to be out of character. Anyway, here are the disclaimers. I am only going to write them once! _

**This story I will finish! After so long, I am determined to finish!**

**Here are some things I need to clear up: **

**I was trying to be creative with the Ojamajos' names. In every country ( excluding the US), they changed the Ojamajos' 1st names. But 4kids killed it and changed 1st **_**and**_** last names.(Also **_**Doremi Harukaze**_** shouldn't have changed at all in the english dub.) So I wanted to be creative and changed the names again.**

**Here are the names:**

**Orginal 4kids Mine**

**Hazuki Farajawa Reanne Griffith Reanne Farajawa **

**Aiko Seeno Mirabelle P. Haywood Mirabelle Seeno**

**Seki- Sensi Mrs. Cooper Mrs. Seki**

**Doremi Harukaze Dorie Goodwyn Doremi Harukaze **

** I hope this clears everything up! I also hope I didn't bomb the names!**

**Yes, this story has been edited. Most the mistakes have been taken out.**

**Disclaimer(because I messed up!)**

**I do not own The Chipmunks or Ian Hawke **

**Alvin and the Chipmunks (c)2007 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Regency Entertainment (USA), Inc. in the U.S only.(c)2007 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Monarchy Enterpises S.a.r.l in all other territories. Alvin and the Chipmunks and other Characters (TM) & (c) 2009 Bagdasarian Productions, LLC. All rights reserved.**

** I do not own Doremi Harukaze, Mirabelle Seeno, Reanne Fujiwara, Majorika, Lala, Dodo, Mimi, Rere, (Tamaki Reika ,Kotake, or Mrs. Seki.**

**Ojamajo Doremi Characters (c) Toei Animation. All rights reserved. **

** I do own Nikki/Nicole,Coco, Ginger, Erica,Jeremy, Cookie Chomper ( the dog, not the cat, may he rest in peace!), Fred Robinson, and any random characters that pop up.**

**Fc's (c) Kairiaka. All rights reserved... AND I MEAN IT BUSTER!**


	2. Ch 1: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore

**Chapter 1: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore**

(Somewhere off scene there's a harmonization.)

_Dum, dum, dum, dum_

_Dum, dum, dum, dum_

_Dum, dum, dum, dum_

_Dum, dum, da a dee a dum_

(The scene opens to a forest and a high-pitched voice is singing with the harmony.)

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_ You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_You tell me you're blue skies fade to gray _

_ Your tell me your passion's gone away _

_ And I don't needs no carrying on_

(The camera has moves to a tree. Standing on the branches, were three chipmunks. They were singing/ harmonizing while storing nuts for the winter.)

_You had a bad day _

_ You're taking one down_

_ You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_ You say you don't know_

_ You tell me don't lie_

_ You work on a smile _

_ And you go for a ride_

_ You bad day_

_ You've seen what you've like_

_ So how does it feel for one more time?_

_You had a bad day_

_ Oh, you had a bad day _

(The song ends.)

"It's going! It's going!" grunted one of the chipmunks, whose name was Alvin.

He was trying to cram a nut into a hollow that was already fill nuts. He nearly succeeded when the bottom of hollow broke out and he, along with the nuts, went falling out of the hollow. Alvin would've fell out the tree if he caught himself at the last second.

"And... it's gone," said his brother, Simon.

"Whatever!" shouted Alvin from inside the hollow.

Simon sighed and dropped the nuts he was holding.

"Maybe we should take a break," suggested Theodore, the youngest of the three.

Just then a nut fell out of the hollow and hit on the head.

"Ouch!" he cried.

"THAT'S IT !" shouted Alvin, popping out the hollow like a bullet. " I can't take this anymore! I can't! I give up!"

He ran out onto a nearby branch. " I'm sick of struggling for survival ! Competing with gophers and earthworms and that loser sparrow (which happened to be flying over their tree at moment and Alvin shook his fist at it) who always takes my nuts!"

His rant was so severe by this time, he began stomping on the branch like an angry golfer.

"And I'm especially sick of this STUPID (stomp), STUPID (stomp) TREE!"

He would have continued, but suddenly there was a loud noise. Alvin stopped. The tree began shaking. A loud whirring noise roared through the forest.

"What's happening!" cried Simon, beginning to worry.

"Guys! I think Alvin made it angry!" cried Theodore.

Even though Alvin had stopped, tree was still shaking and the loud whirring still roared through the forest. The tree began to fall. The three of them screamed and raced into their knothole. They sat there quietly, too terrified to speak. They were waiting for would happen next. The whirring noise stopped and was replaced with footsteps.

"Okay men, load em' up" came a human voice.

The tree, along with the three startled chipmunks, was hoisted into the back of a truck. The truck pulled away.

The chipmunks had no clue what happening. All they knew was their home had been knocked over somehow. Somehow, someway, something, had knocked it over. They were scared out of their right minds. They felt small and helpless, even Alvin, but was too proud to admit it. They popped their heads out and managed to see a last glimpse the forest before truck went around a mountain.


	3. Ch 2:The Road Trip

**(A/N: **

_**PrettiWitchiMegChanChi**__** said:**_

_** "This does looks pretty interesting. And just so you know, Mirabelle is Aiko, Reanne is Hazuki. Plus, Josie's name in the Japanese version is Tamaki Reika.  
CHIISU!  
MegChan Out~!"**_

** Reply to -****PrettiWitchiMegChanChi**** post:**

**Thank you for the review. I saw it after I posted Ch. 2 (sorry about that!) **

** I was trying to be creative. In every country, they changed the Ojamajos' 1st names. But 4kids killed it and changed 1st and last names. (Also Doremi Harukaze shouldn't have changed at all in the English dub.) So I wanted to be creative and changed the names again.**

**Here are the names:**

** Original 4kids Mine**

**Hazuki Farajawa Reanne Griffith Reanne Farajawa **

**Aiko Seeno Mirabelle P. Haywood Mirabelle Seeno**

**Seki- Sensi Mrs. Cooper Mrs. Seki**

** I hope this clears everything up! I also hope I didn't bomb the names!**

** Now on with the story!**

Simon was pacing back and forth and Theodore was still trying to get over the shock.

"Could you please stop pacing!?" complained Alvin.

"Not until I figure out something," said Simon, still pacing.

"Well if you're going to pace, pace in one direction. Let me know when you reach Florida! Or at least until you think of something."

"Ok," decided Simon. He pointed an accusing finger at Alvin. "This is all your fault."

"My fault!?" objected Alvin. "How is this all my fault!?"

"If you hadn't opened your big mouth, this wouldn't have happened!"

Alvin was amused by this comment." I thought you didn't believe in magic, I thought you believed in 'coincidences'."

"Well this 'coincidence' could cost us our lives!" hissed Simon.

Theodore snapped out of his trance. "What are they going to do to us?" he asked, fearing the question's answer.

Simon didn't know how to answer. He didn't have a clue where they were going or if they were caught. But he did know they were riding in the back of a truck and knew if they were caught... well he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. But he didn't want to scare Theodore.

"Nothing, Theodore," he lied."I meant nothing."

He was glad his brother was so easy to deceive.

"Oh," said Theodore, sighing with relief."I thought you were being serious."

There was nothing for Theodore to do. And the truck was moving a speed were it was almost lulling. Plus Theodore hadn't gotten much sleep, so he decided it would be best to sleep. He was out in less than a minute.

_ "How can he be soon innocent to the truth?"_thought Simon.

Theodore began shivering. It could have been from a nightmare or from the very cold winter air. Simon began stroking Theodore back. Theodore stopped shivering and began sleeping peacefully.

"Well Alvin," said Simon, still stroking Theodore and now staring his older brother dead in the eye. * "You're getting your wish. I hope you're happy."

_ "Simon's probably gonna stay mad at me for a while," _thought Alvin. _"He probably won't speak to me and- wait, why is that a bad thing?"_

He stared at Simon. Simon was still giving him a dirty look.

Alvin groaned,_ "This is going to be a long trip." _he thought, sitting back and trying to enjoy the ride.

_*****__** " 'Well Alvin,' said Simon, still stroking Theodore and now staring his older brother dead in the eye." **__**- Yes, Alvin is older than Simon (as seen in "The Grounded Chipmunk") but only by five minutes.**_

_**Ch. 3 is coming' your way soon! ^o**_


	4. Ch 3:Tree Farm

**(A/N:**

_**PrettiWitchiMegChanChi**__**  
2010-01-16. Chapter 3**_

_**One: You're welcome!  
Two: No, you didn't bomb their names. It's good to show off your creativity.  
Three: 'Reika' is her first name, the Ojamajos just call her 'Tamaki'.  
Four: I don't know Kotake's full name...**_

Waiting for the next chapter!  
CHIISU!  
MegChan Out~!

**Me: Thank you! I'll dance at your wedding!**

**Alvin: What are ya talking about! You can't dance!**

**Me: O_o … thanks for reminding me….**

**Anyway on with the Story! **

**-Kairiaka ^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Tree Farm**

The truck came to a sudden stop. Alvin and Simon went flying. They hit the metal side of the truck with a loud crash. Theodore woke up. He hadn't moved much. To him, it felt like he had been nudged.

"What happened?" he yawned.

"We're stopped," informed Simon, as he and Alvin slid down the wall.

The trees began to move. The chipmunks ran back to their tree. Their tree was lifted, carried off somewhere, and placed down again. A man slapped a price tag on the tree and walked away.

Alvin poked his nose out the knothole and peered around. When he realized the coast was clear, he crawled out, followed by Simon and Theodore.

"Wh- where ar- are we?" stammered Theodore absolutely horror-stricken.

Simon looked around. All around them were trees. There were big ones, small ones, fat ones, and tall ones. Then he saw the sign.

**SIERRA NEVADA TREE FARM:**

** BEST TREES IN ALL LOS ANGELES!**

_"Los Angeles?"_ thought Simon. _"Tree Farm?"_

"Guys?" he said aloud. Theodore and Alvin turned. "This tree is going to be sold to somebody and we are too if we don't get outta here!"

"Over my dead body." said Alvin, baring his teeth.

**... A Few Minutes Later...**

The tree was being loaded into the back of a van; the chipmunks were still on it.

"You mean 'Over _our_ dead bodies'," repeated Simon to Alvin.

"I didn't expect it that quick!" said Alvin in his defense.

Theodore had been quiet. He was munching on something.

"I think we'll be fine!" said Theodore.

"What are you eating?" Both if his brothers asked.

Theodore showed them. It was small, round, and had small brownish- white things in it.

"It's tasty!" he beamed before cramming it in his mouth.

He left his two gawking brothers to get some more. Alvin and Simon, still gawking, followed. Theodore led them to a package that was full of the things Theodore had been eating. Both Alvin and Simon sniffed the objects. It didn't smell like poison. It smelled sorta nutty. They dug in. After 10 minutes, the package was nearly empty.

"I think we should stop," advised Simon.

They went back to their hiding place and not a moment too soon. They heard 2 car doors open, close, and voices could be heard. One male and one female.

"Jason, have you been eating the cookies again?" asked the female voice. She had said it in an amused tone.

"What cookies?" asked Jason, confused.

"These cookies." she said, holding up the package.

_"Please don't find us! Please don't find us!"_ prayed Simon.

"Jess you know I don't like Peanut butter cookies," replied Jason.

The rest was a blur. The engine roared and the car started moving.

_"I wonder where we're going now?"_ thought Theodore. _"I__ hope it's nice and friendly."_

After a minute he thought_. "I wonder they have any food?"_

* * *

_**Hunger wins over fear anyday!**  
_

**Chapter 4 coming your way! **

**-Kairiaka ^.**


	5. Ch 4: Nikki

**Chapter 4: Nikki**

_ "Why me?"_ thought Nikki Thomas as she walked home with her friends, Doremi Harukaze, Reanne Farajawa, and Mirabelle Seeno.

She was having the worst day ever. First she failed a quiz. It wasn't because hadn't study it was because, as her teacher, Ms. Seki, put it "her head was in the clouds". Then during science, she had mixed the chemicals wrong and had caused the class to evacuate the science room.

"You brain is missing in action," said Ms. Seki (her teacher was the same all day long.)

And to top it off, Nikki had gotten hit right in the face with a dodgeball and had to be carried down to the nurse (she had gotten knocked out.)

_ "Can this day get any worse?"_ she thought when she had woken up 3 hours later.

"Your day is bound to get better," comforted Nurse Yuki.

But the worst was yet to come. When she had woke up, school was over. As she was zoomed down the hallway, she crashed into someone.

"Oh!" said Nikki in absolute shock. "I so sorry!"

"It's ok," said the someone.

Nikki stared. It was Jeremy Evans! Jeremy was a boy in her class. All the females in class had a crush on him (with the exception of Ms. Seki). And he was helping her, Nikki, with her books.

"Th- thank you," she blushed.

_"Say it you idiot!" _thought Jeremy. "Er... Nikki?"

Nikki nodded. "Yes?"

Jeremy stared. "Yes?"

Nikki blushed and smiled. "Yes."

"Great!" he said, feeling something was being taken off him. "Friday. I'll pick you up at 7 p.m."

"Wait, what?" asked Nikki, confused and terrified at the same time.

But Jeremy had already left.

Now, agreeing to a date without realizing it wasn't the worse part. Nikki had walked outside, trying to find her friends.

"There she is!"someone shouted.

Nikki saw the 3rd grade cheerleaders charging toward her. They weren't really full-fledged cheerleaders yet, but they were just as vicious. They also like Jeremy.

"Get her!" barked the leader Reika Tamaki, but most people called her Tamaki.

"Help!" squeaked Nikki before taking off.

So now she was walking home with destroyed clothing and a scratched-up face (she had gotten into a cat fight and lost).

"Nikki, say something!" exclaimed Doremi.

"Huh?" Nikki blinked. She snapped back to reality.

"You've been like that the whole walk home," remarked Reanne. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, everything is just peachy!" muttered Nikki. Aloud she continued. "Other than the fact all the cheerleaders hate my guts even more than ever and are probably going to be stalking me on that da- night with Jeremy and the fact they're going to kill me!"

"Don't let 'em get ta ya! They're just jealous as usual." exclaimed Mirabelle.

"Yeah, jealous chicks with gorgon bodies!" reminded Nikki.

"How exactly did you get a date for Friday anyway?" asked Doremi.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" cried Nikki. "And it was an accident!"

Doremi wasn't listening. "Even my little sister can get a date" she muttered.

** "IT'S NOT A DATE!"** repeated Nikki, sending Doremi flying in the classic anime way.

Doremi recovered." If you want a bodyguard for Friday-" said she.

"No!" cried Nikki. The last thing she wanted was Doremi's blood on her head.

Mirabelle was dying from laughter. "Doremi, a bodyguard!?" she laughed trying to breathe.

"At least I volunteered!" shot back Doremi.

"Oh please!" retorted Mirabelle. "You sense of defense is so bad, you can't even hit water if you fell out of a boat!"

"At least I can swim!"**1**

"Guys!" pleaded Reanne." You're not helping!"

Nikki sighed. She enjoyed her friend's company and she didn't want those little moments slipping away from her.

**1 Mirabelle's secret isn't technically revealed until Ojamajo Doremi Nashio!. So now I have to figure out how to explain that. **

**(A/N:**

**Well there's Ch. 4 I hope enjoyed it! I like it when Doremi and Mirabelle/Aiko fight. I may have sorta raised the intensity the fight though and plus it isn't revealed that Mir can't swim until later, right? Oh well…. Tamaki plays a major part later on though she is a minor character. Kotake is in one scene later on, but may be back later on in the story. That's just a heads' up!**

_**Secret Bonus Story! #1: Of Character Sheets and Pie Charts **_

_Alvin: When are you going to post the character sheets!?_

_As soon as I can!_

_Alvin: People won't know what the characters look like without them!  
_

_True. But I'm running a tight shift!_

_Alvin: May I make a suggestion?_

_Sure?_

_Alvin: *grabs a pie chart with all my activities on it and points to the biggest section, which is 75 % of it* Drop __"school and homework"__!_

_Are you insane!? I need education!_

_Alvin: Alright! Alright! *points to the 2nd biggest section, which is about 14.5 %of the chart* How about this?_

_That's __"sleep"__, Alvin._

_Alvin: You're killling me! *points to the 3rd biggest, 10 %*_

_That's __"writing, typing, and posting chapters."_

_Alvin: Auugh!_

_And that leaves __"free time" __at a whopping .5 %. And that's the secret life of an American teenager._

_Alvin: Isn't that a TV show?_

_Sigh.__ Yes, Alvin._

_**The End**_

**Chapter 5 comin' soon ^_ **


	6. Ch 5: In the Garage

**Chapter 5: In the Garage**

The chipmunks woke up. Somehow, they had fallen asleep during the ride. It was now dark. They sat there confused, wondering where they were. Then they remembered. They were no longer in the forest, they had had their tree cut down and then the tree had been sold off. But they weren't in the car now so where were they?

They eyes had quickly adjusted to their surroundings. There was an odd assortment of objects all around.

Theodore screamed. Alvin and Simon turned to see what Theodore was screaming about. There, right there on the floor, was a fox, a wolf, and a snake. The brother held absolutely still. They were dead if they moved. Their enemy's eyes were locked on them and they didn't move either. There was a long silence.

_"Why aren't they doing anything?" _thought Simon urgently. _"The snake I can understand. Snakes can't blink but it would've move by now!" _

After 5 minutes of silence, Alvin had had enough. He hopped down to investigate. He poked the wolf. Nothing happened. It wasn't solid. It felt like there were no bones underneath the fur. It was the same for the fox and snake.

He turned to his brothers, "You can come down! I think they're not real!"

Simon and Theodore came down cautiously.

"For cryin' out, Alvin" shouted Simon. "Do you always have to rush into things!"

"They're not real, Simon!" protested Alvin.

"And what if they had been real and decided to kill you!"

"They didn't, did they? I'm not, am I?"

"No, but-!"

"Am I?"

"No," said Simon in defeat. He hated it when Alvin was right.

"Thank you," smiled Alvin in triumph. He loved it when Simon was wrong.

BANG! The sound came out of nowhere.

"Is it raining!" asked Theodore in alarm. He looked up for dark clouds. There were none.

BANG! The noise was getting louder. The chipmunks looked around, wondering where the noise was coming from. A light began to shine. They turned in that direction. Two pairs of human legs were visible.

"Quick! Hide!" ordered Simon.

There was no time to run to their tree and the stuffed animals were the closest. They ran behind them.

BANG! The noise came again.

Would you put that gun away!" said the man called Jason.

"Ah, come on!" groaned a new voice. "What's the point of me babysitting if I can't bring my gun!"

"That's the point!" said Jason. "You're babysitting, not hunting! And I probably wouldn't have called you to sit if we weren't so desperate!"

Jason really loved his brother, Lee. But Lee wasn't their first pick to babysit. He was much too violent. Jess had gone to drive her daycare home and Jason had to go down to the office.

"I'll be gone for a few hours," he said. "You should be fine."

With that, Jason got in his car and drove away. The man called Lee looked around in amusement. That's when he spotted the fox, wolf, and snake.

"Target practice," he thought.

He loaded the pellets (it was a bee-bee gun) and aimed. The chipmunks held their breath. Lee fired at the snake. Simon, realizing Theodore would get hit, pulled him toward him. The three shivered.

BANG! The snake's head came clean off.

"I didn't know snakes looked like snowflakes on the inside." marveled Theodore in a low whisper.

Simon marveled. _"How could Theodore be so calm and innocent! This is a matter of life or dea-"_

Lee fired again. Simon felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down. He was bleeding! He began licking it quickly, hating the taste of his own blood, but he was really more concerned about was how much ammo this insane psychopath had.

BANG! The fox went flying. Alvin, who was behind it, scurried to hide with Simon and Theodore.

"Aha!" cried Lee. (He had saw Alvin run.) "Now I got ya!"

The three chipmunks shivered. This day was getting crazier and crazier!

"First we were been loaded into a truck, then we were loaded into a car, and now we're about to be loaded with lead!" hissed Alvin, annoyed at the irony of it all.

Lee had his gun loaded and was now carefully aiming at his victims. Theodore clutched Simon's arm. Both nearly screamed, Simon from pain and Theodore of shock. They would've if Alvin hadn't covered their mouths.

"Quit movin'," hissed he.

Simon's arm was bleeding harder. Simon pulled away and began licking the wound again.

BANG! The wolf's back had something sticking out of it. They were pellets.

_"If he fire's again in that exact spot-" _thought Simon, not wanting to finish the thought.

The chipmunks shut their eyes, waiting for the end to come.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow! That's the first time I used a cliffhanger right! **

**Chapter 6 is comin your way soon! **

**-Kairiaka ^o^**


	7. Ch 6: Uncle Lee

**Chapter 6- Uncle Lee**

_"Maybe Mom has some advice for me,"_ thought Nikki as she walked home alone (her friends' houses were on the route home)._ "Oy…I'm only 8 and I'm already making my-"_**2**

BANG! Nikki jumped._ "What the!?"_

Oh no, it couldn't be. She ran up the street and was greeted with a sight she wasn't expecting. Her Uncle Lee was aiming his gun in their garage and he looked ready to shoot.

"UNCLE LEE!?" she called from the up the street.

Lee was so startled, he jumped and shot the gun. But instead of the wolf (and chipmunks behind it) that he had intended on shooting, he shot in an upward position. The pellets shot off the ceiling and broke the some Christmas lights hanging on the wall.

_"Oh crud!" _thought Nikki as she stood there dazed. _"It is him!"_

Her Uncle Lee wasn't exactly her favorite relative. He loved to hunt, which wasn't so bad. The problem, he would shoot at anything that move and wouldn't get him arrested. He was considered the oddball of the family. That's why her parents didn't call him to watch her and her twin sisters unless it was absolutely necessary.

One time, Lee had shot all the neighborhood dogs because he claimed it was dark outside and they looked like they were a pack of rabid wolves trying to eat him. Actually, it was nothing of the sort. The truth was Lee had bacon his back pants pocket and the dogs had went crazy, trying to get the bacon. He had to pay all the vet bills and his parents (Nikki's Grandparents) had never felt so much shame in their lives.

"Niece!" barked Lee as he spun around to glare at her. "Don't you know it's dangerous to attack an armed man!?"

"I didn't attack!" she snapped. "I just called your name and you jumped!"

"Well you nearly got shot by _**The**_ _**Hunting Master**_!" said Lee, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Why do you have that gun?" asked Nikki even though she knew the answer.

Lee couldn't live without a gun in his hand. Nikki's parents said if he ever tried living without one, he would die. Nikki's two sisters, Ginger and Erica, had their own theory.

"If Uncle Lee..." said Ginger.

"Ever walked out the house without a gun..." continued Erica.

"Lightning will strike him silly..." continued Ginger.

"And..." continued Erica.

"Then his gun will come after him like a zombie!" finished the twins, giggling.

Anyway, whatever the real reason was, Lee always had a gun on him.

Lee just shrugged. "There are rats in your garage,"

"Oh," she replied. That still wasn't a rea…

That's when she noticed Lee's shot-up handiwork.

"MY STUFFED ANIMALS!" she cried in agony.

She turned to her uncle in rage. "They weren't real ya know!" she roared. "They were just TOYS!"

Her uncle wasn't listening. He and prowled around the garden for more victims.

_"Oh brother!" _thought Nikki, going in the garage, grabbing the "victims of war" and left for her room, shutting the door behind her.

In the garage, the chipmunks blinked. They had realized Lee hadn't killed them, but now they didn't know what to do.

"I think," suggested Simon. "We should wait for the next time a door is opened and make a run for it."

"We can't wait that long!" hissed Alvin. "We need to get outta here as soon as possible and who knows how long it will take for -"

Just then a light filled the garage from another entrance. Nikki stood there, scanning the area, looking for something. She didn't notice them as she walked by.

"That eye's gotta be somewhere," she muttered to herself. The poor wolf's face had been rearranged and Nikki had spent the last hour fixing it. Unfortunately, the wolf had lost its eye during the homicide and now Nikki had to find it.

The three brothers didn't care now if she saw them (which she wouldn't have because she had her back to them).

"Now's our chance!" whispered Simon.

Alvin and Theodore didn't need to be told twice. All three of them ran through the doorway.


	8. Ch 7A:An Encounter with Cookie Chomper

**A/N: Yay! Another review! Thank you EleanorChipette4 for reviewing! I had almost stopped writing due to schoolwork and lack of interest, but the review encouraged me to keep going. I'm almost done typing what I like to call "the boring part of the story". It's boring because I had the ending done and some supporting details, but I had finished the beginning! ^_^; Anyway, I'll try to post as fast as possible!**

** You've (other watchers) probably haven't read this because it isn't complete. But I'm telling you from experience, it is better to read while in progress. Your reviews help an author fix flaws and encourage them!**

** Anyway, review and be merry! On to the next chapter!**

** -Kairiaka**

* * *

**Chapter 7: An encounter with Cookie Chomper**

The chipmunks walked through the kitchen.

"Wow!" they breathed.

They had never seen so much food before in their lives. Lee had left a lot of food out and forgot about it when he had gone "hunting".

Theodore was munching on some cereal.

"This in the greatest day of my life!" he squeaked.

Alvin hopped onto the table. He spotted a bag of cheese balls but as hard as he could, he couldn't open them. Finally, he just opened his mouth and bit down on the bag. The bag exploded and cheese balls went flying.

"Alvin, what are you doing!" cried Simon in alarm. "Don't make a mess!"

Alvin hopped down and onto the floor. "Relax, Simon. It's so messy in here no one will know."

Simon didn't say anything. Neither did Theodore. He hid behind Simon.

"What? What?" asked Alvin, confused?

Simon and Theodore didn't respond.

"There's something really bad behind me, isn't there?"

Simon and Theodore nodded. Alvin's eyes widen and he gulped. His brothers began to slowly inch away. Alvin slowly turned. There stood a growling, golden retriever. She had long, sharp teeth which she was baring. She looked more like a golden-colored wolf. Simon and Theodore were nowhere to be seen. They had managed to slip away into a good hiding place. Alvin tried to do the same but found himself falling down, the wolf - dog had his tail in her paw. He struggled and struggled, but it was no use. He was stuck.

The dog growled. When he tried to get away, but she pinned him with her other paw. He was now lying on his back, struggling to break free. The dog growled. She opened her mouth to show Alvin all her teeth.

Alvin could hardly breathe. Partly because Cookie Chomper's was squishing the life out of him and partly because Cookie Chomper's breath smelled of raw meat and other things dogs of her nature ate.

Alvin laughed nervously. "Nice puppy, nice puppy." he choked.

"Grr!" growled Cookie Chomper, pressing down harder.

_"Oh crud,"_ he thought.

Cookie Chomper's mouth was opened wide and it came closer to Alvin. She was getting ready to eat.

_"I AM GOING TO DIE!"_ he panicked to himself.

Alvin shut his eyes and prepared himself to die.

* * *

**There's the chapter!**

**Alvin: *jaw hits ground* That's it?**

**Yes, Alvin.**

**Alvin: I need to know what happens to me! Do I live!**

**I don't know Alvin. If you do, then I will tell you... in the next chapter.**

**Alvin: And if I don't?**

***begins knitting and talking in French accent* I begin to wonder why I named this story "Nikki and the Chipmunks. *laughs evilly* (A/N: Too much Dickens is not a good thing)**

**Simon: Why are you acting like Madame Defarge?**

***duffs knitting and fake accent* Here, I tell you how it turns out *whispers outcome in their ears***

**Simon: *turns to Alvin* Alvin, it's been nice working with you.**

**Alvin: You too *brothers embrace***

**Does Alvin live? Stay tuned!**

**-Kairiaka**


	9. Ch 7B: An Encounter with Cookie Chomper

** A/N: It's Summer! **

** For those who can't remember how tight Alvin situation is and don't wanna go back a chapter to read it over (I know this feeling. I hate going back in a story and reading it over to remember what happened!) Anyway, on with the story!**

** -Kairiaka**

**Previously:**

_ Alvin could hardly breathe. Partly because Cookie Chomper's was squishing the life out of him and partly because Cookie Chomper's breath smelled of raw meat and other things dogs of her nature eat._

_ Alvin laughed nervously. "Nice puppy, nice puppy." he choked. _

_ "Grr!" growled Cookie Chomper, pressing down harder._

_ "Oh crud," he thought._

_ Cookie Chomper's mouth was opened wide and it came closer to Alvin. She was getting ready to eat._

_ "I AM GOING TO DIE!" he panicked to himself. _

_ Alvin shut his eyes and prepared himself to die._

**Chapter 7B: An encounter with Cookie Chomper (cont.)**

Alvin shut his eyes and prepared himself to die.

_ "Please just kill me quick!"_ he prayed silently to himself.

Nothing happened.

Alvin's eyes opened. _"Am I dead yet?"_ he thought.

He wasn't dead. Cookie Chomper was sniffing him suspiciously. Her paw came up a little.

_ "What?" _thought Alvin as he began to breathe normally (or faster than normally. Remember, he thought he was about to die).

Cookie Chomper wasn't pressing hard on him anymore. But now she was licking his face.

"YUCK!" groaned Alvin as the slobber made contact. "Stop!"

But he fell silent when he heard a new voice. An eight-year-old girl came into the kitchen. It was Nikki, of course. Nikki stared at the dog in confusion. From her angle, Cookie Chomper looked like she was licking stuff off the floor.

"CeCe, please stop licking the floor." she said.

The dog panted happily and wagged her tail the barked. Nikki left, not even noticing the slobber-covered Alvin still under Cookie Chomper's paw.

Alvin, seeing Cookie Chomper was preoccupied, managed to wriggle out of her grasp. He shook the slobber off and went to find Simon and Theodore. When he had finally found them (they had hidden in a bag marked "Skittles". Alvin had to admit it was good hiding spot.), he hid with them.

"I think it's safe now," whispered Alvin after a half an hour of silence and dozing off."We should probably get-"

Just then, a muffled little girl's voice said. "Erica, could you get bag of Skittles?"

Alvin's words and heart got stuck in his throat. They didn't taste very good.

"Where are they?" asked the girl named Erica.

"If Uncle Lee didn't eat them, then they should be in the cupboard." said the first girl.

Alvin began to laugh nervously.

"Simon?"

"Yeah?" replied Simon, his voice cracking.

"Still believe in coincidences?"

"Maybe they won't see us," tried Theodore, a little too hopeful.

Next second, all three chipmunks were tumbling out of the bag. They landed hard on the counter and looked around until their eyes met the eyes of two 4-year-old semi- identical twins. The twins stared. The chipmunks stared. They all stared at each other, not moving a muscle. It was the longest moment of all their lives. Nobody moved. They just stared. Finally, Theodore sneezed. The twins both screamed. They screamed was so startling and loud, the chipmunks had to cover their ears.

_ "Run!" _signaled Simon.

Alvin and Theodore didn't need to be told twice. The chipmunks ran.

** That's all for now! Review! **

** -Kairiaka**


	10. Ch 8: The Chipmunk Hunter

_**(A/N: EleanorChipette4, thank you. I just the reviews again and noticed your's again. I am now encouraged. It's review like those that make an author post as many chapters as she can. **_

_**It took me a long time to write but I hope you like it. It's kinda long... ish.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy and review! **_

_** -Kairiaka)**_

**Chapter 8: The Chipmunk Hunter**

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON!?" demanded Lee as he came into the room.

He still had his gun on him, which made the chipmunks screech to a halt, frozen in terror. The twins were still screaming and standing chairs. Lee saw the chipmunks, raised his gun, let out a war-cry and charged.

Nikki was in her room, doing her homework and wondering if her uncle had gone off the deep end, when she heard here sisters scream.

She jumped._ "What on Earth!?" _she thought.

**BANG!** A gun being fired could be heard all through the house. Nikki, totally out of instinct, ran downstairs. Lee was firing off his gun, trying to shoot at the three chipmunks, who were now getting chased by Cookie Chomper _and_ Lee. The chipmunks knew Cookie Chomper wouldn't be as harmful as Lee's bee-bee gun, but they couldn't take any chances on being caught.

"Hold still, you rats!" roared Lee as he fired off his gun.

At this, Alvin stopped running to give Lee a death glare, as if daring him to shoot him or his brothers. This sorta took Lee by surprise. He had never witnessed anything like _that _before. He was for only for a second before his started firing off his gun again. Alvin ducked and dodged the pellets and started running again.

Cookie Chomper had stopped chasing and had fallen asleep. It had been a long day for her and she was tired from all the chasing.

During the second of silence from Lee, Nikki had gotten a good look at Alvin.

_"Chipmunks?" _she thought.

**(Nikki's POV)**

I will never quite understand how it happened or why I did it. I still look back on that day with amusement. All I know is my insane uncle was trying to kill the three chipmunks. I admired the one who'd startled Uncle Lee. He, I was guessing it was a he because of his body seemed more of a male type, which compared to a …. Good grief, I'm starting to sound like Reanne…. getting back to the point he was either pretty brave or pretty stupid. I'm gonna say he was pretty brave. I remember thinking that chipmunk reminded me of Alvin Seville from "The Chipmunks". Boy, was I in for a shocker later.

The smallest chipmunk fell down flat on his face and even though the twins were screaming their heads off (which we have gotten calls from the neighbors on the end street, yelling for us to shut up, it is that loud), I thought I heard a faint cry from his brothers.

"Theodore!" they both cried. They managed to dodge pellets, help the little one to his feet, and commenced the chase again.

Uncle Lee was having a hard time. **"WHY -WON'T -YOU -DIE!?"** he boomed as he fired and reloaded.

This was one of the craziest scenes I had ever witnessed.

I must have been standing there, gawking, because Uncle Lee turned to me and shouted.**"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CATCH THEM!"**

Uncle Lee was chasing and firing at the poor chipmunks all around the house. I didn't know what to do. I just sat on the stairs and watched in shock. The twins still hadn't stopped screaming, so it was hard for Uncle Lee to concentrate. Finally, the terrified chipmunks half jumped, half flew into the cabinets and slammed the doors behind them.

**"YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING THAT EASILY!"**shouted Uncle Lee as he flung open the cupboard.

While he was searching, I noticed the cabinet that hung over the refrigerator slowly open. The chipmunks ran out quickly and quietly, not that you could tell this because the twins were still howling their heads off. No one saw them escape except me. They were about to run upstairs, but in the confusion, had totally forgotten I was there. They stopped and looked around. There was no way out of escape unless they came up the stairs. CeCe, or Cookie Chomper, depending if you and her are close, was sleeping in front the pet door in the kitchen. Uncle Lee was in the kitchen, so they couldn't have escaped through the garage door either.

I got up quickly and pointed up the stairs_. "Go!"_ I mouthed. _"Hide!" _

The chipmunks got the message and bolted up the stairs. I thought I heard one say "Thank you!" as it ran by. Uncle Lee must have figured out the chipmunks weren't in the cabinets. He turned to me. By that time, I had resumed sitting on the steps.

**"WHERE'D THEY GO!?"** he bellowed.

I tried to play innocent. "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean," I lied.

"THEY RAN UPSTAIRS!" cried Erica. "SOMEBODY CATCH THEM!"

"DON'T LET THEM GET IN OUR STUFF!" wailed Ginger.

Uncle Lee let out a triumphant war-cry and charged up the steps. I shot the twins an dirty look and took off after him.

He was in the twins' room when I got up there. He seemed pretty determined, though, personally, I think he was wasting his time. You couldn't find an adult elephant in their room, let alone three tiny chipmunks. Clothes and toys overflowed on Ginger's side (she's the sloppy one) and Erica's side was pouring with toys, books, and certificates (Erica's the overachiever). Her stuff was placed neatly on her side (or as neat as a four-year-old can) . My uncle didn't seem to care how clean it was because he was flinging everything to the floor. I rolled my eyes and went into my room, shutting the door behind me. I sunk to the floor and that's when I saw them. They were sitting on the floor, quivering and staring at me with large eyes. They had been trying to open the door to my balcony. I stepped forward, intending to help. At once, the brown- eyed chipmunk leaped in between me and his siblings, showing his fangs and growling menacing. It was hard to take him seriously though due to the fact he was more cute than scary.

"It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!" I said, trying to get closer.

**"AH-HA!"**exclaimed Uncle Lee as he burst through the door. **"SO HERE'S WHERE THEY BEEN HIDING!"**

He pointed the gun at the chipmunks. "It's rare when I get chipmunks and these have very nice coats." he observed. "I think I'll stuff these!"

The blue- eyed chipmunk stood next his fierce-looking brother. The littlest was behind both of them. I realized what they were doing. When Uncle Lee fired, there was no doubt those pellets were going to hit their mark. The two brothers ... were protecting their little brother. But those pellets would kill them! And once that happened, there wasn't any protection for the little one.

I quickly did the most sensible and the most stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. I jumped between them and my uncle.

"WAIT!" I cried, tearing up. "You can't kill them!"

"And why not?" demanded my Uncle.

"Because...because..."

"Oh," said Uncle Lee. "I get it!"

I slowly put down my arms and an eyebrow rose. "You do?"

"Of course," he said, in an understanding sort of way. "You want the bodies after I get them taxidermied."

WHAT!? That wasn't what I wanted at all.

"I'll tell you what. You can have the runty one. Now get out the way Nikki." he aimed his gun again.

My arms shot up again. He could kiss my wrist if he thought I was going to move. He'd have to kill me first.

"You can't kill them!"

"Why not!?" his voice sounding a bit whiny.

"Because... because...," I stammered, staring at the chipmunks.

I noticed the tallest chipmunk's arm was bleeding_. "Poor little guy,"_ I thought.

I suddenly got a spark of inspiration. "Because... they're mine."

I was hoping Uncle Lee would believe me. Anyone could usually pull a fast one Uncle Lee. I mean, this was the guy who believed in aliens who come to Earth to steal cheese and believed _Open Season_ was a prophecy for hunters. You'd think he would've snapped his gun in half and burned it, but no. He believed he should never hunt during the 1st week of hunting season and kill as much as possible after the first week... I guess that would be the solution, wouldn't it?

Anyway, the point was I wasn't going to let him shoot anyone. I was really beginning to hope he would believe me.

"No they're not," said Uncle Lee.

Maybe he wouldn't.

"Yes they are!" I shot back with no hesitation.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" I cried, feeling like I was fighting with one of the twins.

Uncle Lee folded his arms impatiently. "Then what are their names?"

**"ALVIN, SIMON, AND THEODORE!"** I declared without hesitation.

It came out a whole lot weirder than I expected. Uncle Lee was not fazed.

"Call them by their names!" he ordered, smiling a little too smugly.

I gulped and tried to think up a way to stall, but decided against it. So I sighed and looked at the chipmunks on the floor. Everyone stared at other. Uncle Lee cocked his gun, thinking he won. I opened my arms as I kneeled.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore," I called.

They all raised an eyebrow. Uncle Lee pointed the gun.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore." I repeated, doubtfully, already knowing if the chances of them surviving.

I shut my eyes. I already knew what was going to happen and I didn't wanna see it.

... Okay, why didn't I hear the bang? Did Uncle Lee missed and shoot me? No, that couldn't be right. I still would've heard the bang. And I_ know I_ would've felt the pain.

I opened my eyes. The chipmunks were in my arms. They must've figured out they had to play along to live. I smiled and turned to my uncle.

"See, I told you." I smirked, I couldn't help it." They're mine!"

He looked like he wanted to still shoot, but at a different target. But he put the gun away and left the room. The chipmunks and I had smiles plastered to our faces as he left. But the moment he left, "Alvin" hopped out of my arms. He gave me fierce look and, in short, looked like a kitten with its hair standing on end.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, trying really hard not to die laughing.

Even though I couldn't take him very seriously, I got the picture. I opened the opened the balcony door and turned back to them.

"Okay," I said. "You're free to go!"

"Tha-!"chirped "Theodore". Or at least I think that's what he was trying to say. "Alvin" covered his mouth.

I blinked and stepped out the way. The chipmunks proceeded through the door. "Simon", unfortunately, crashed into the door. He fell back. His brothers turned. He got back up and tried to walk out, but he was wincing. That's when I remembered his arm.

I gently lifted him up. "You can't go with your arm like that." I said, sort of timidly.

I went and got a bandage. It wasn't the kind we use now with that stick. It was the kind they used in the olden days. I wrapped it around his wound as quickly as possible. Then I set him on the balcony. He crashed in one of the beams and fell over again.

_"'Simon' has b__ad luck," _I thought.

I must've said that aloud without realizing. But I so wasn't expecting what happened next.

'Alvin' turned to me, smirked, and said, "Tell us something we don't know."

I did what any 8-year-old girl would do in this situation. I screamed and ran backwards, hand over my mouth. I crashed right into the bookcase. I know, I know. It was rude of me to do that. But he scared me, that's all. Anyway, one thing I must comment about my bookshelf, it has too many heavy books on it. My parents always told me not to put those books on the top shelf. Up till that point, I never understood why they told me this. I found out a few moments later. A heavy volume of a _Cartoon & Anime Encyclopedia, _along with a ton of other books, fell on my head. The next second, I was seeing stars and blacking out.

Oh yes. I know why my parents told me that. They told me that for cases like this.

**(End of Nikki's POV)**

**Secret Bonus Story: Spring Break**

_I can't believe my spring break is over!_

_Alvin: It's been over for a week now and you're still moping!?_

_*nods* and I'm tired from school!  
_

_Theodore: Well, at least there's __summer __break to look forward to!_

_Simon: Right. You got the summer holiday to indulge in and..._

_*Me, Alvin, and Theodore have fallen asleep*_

_Simon:*stares at us and then turns to the audience* Well, since they're asleep, I'll say it._

**Thank you for reading this story so far and please review!**

** -Simon Seville**

_*wakes up and looks around in confusion* Huh? What?_


	11. Ch 9: Panic Time

**(A/N: Thank you for everyone's concern for Nikki. We had to take 101 takes in order to get the last chapter right!**

** Nikki: I'm sorry! I just couldn't get scared enough. If anything, I was more scared of Uncle Lee's gun.**

**And our brave little girl did her own stunts.**

**Nikki: And it hurt!**

**Anyway, please enjoy the rest of the rest of this story****.**** This chapter was a last minute chapter****,**** so please excuse the bluntness.**

** -Kairiaka)**

**Chapter 9: Panic Time**

"Uh-oh," gasped Alvin, Simon, and Theodore in unison.

After 5 minutes, Nikki still hadn't stirred from the pile of books. The chipmunks had been looking at the scene with some surprise. They didn't quite understand that Nikki didn't know they could talk. They quickly came to her aid and tried to get the things off her. They had succeeded to remove one book when they heard someone on the stairs.

"Quick, someone's coming!" whispered Simon.

The three jumped down from the pile and ran quickly under the bed. The next second, Jess and Jason came running through the door. They quickly put one and one together and it equaled Nikki under a pile of books. They quickly pulled them off. Their daughter laid there, a huge knot upside her head and her eyes swirling (like in the animes).

"She's out cold," said Jason, rubbing the back of Nikki's head.

He turned to the bookshelf. "I told her not to put these heavy books at the top! She must've crashed into her bookcase and these must've knocked her out."

Theodore sneezed. Jess turned and looked under the bed. Her eyes soften when she caught sight of them.

"So," she said, softly. "You're the three chipmunks Lee was so worked up about."

Jason placed Nikki in the bed and joined Jess on the floor.

"(What should we do)" whispered Alvin, so only Simon and Theodore could hear.

"(Play it safe!)" replied Simon.

"He's gone, you know." said Jason. "You can come out now."

"(That's what they all say before they grab you and-!)" muttered Alvin before Theodore jabbed him in the ribs.

"(Oof!)" He grunted.

"(Shh!)" shushed Theodore, fur on end. He hadn't liked where Alvin was going with that last remark.

A hand came gently over them and gently pulled them out. The chipmunks' hearts were going 100 mph.

"Should I stay or should you?" asked Jess as she pulled the chipmunks out.

"I'll take the twins." he answered.

That's when the chipmunks noticed Jason had a cage in his hands. They struggled but Jess put them in. Then the cage was placed on the dresser.

The twins popped their heads in. They had on their coats. Jason nodded, kissed Jess good-bye, and left with the twins. Jess went downstairs for some ice and the call the pediatrician. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore waited patiently and when she was gone, Alvin turned the (really- ridiculously- easy- to- open) latch and the door swung open.

"Were we **not **supposed to know how to open that?" smirked Alvin.

He jumped to the floor and started back to the balcony. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Are we just gonna leave?" asked Simon.

Alvin froze and Simon continued. "It _is _our fault she's in this condition."

"She was going to let us go!" retorted Alvin.

"Yeah, till you opened you opened your mouth and freaked her out!"

Alvin hadn't considered this. Had it been his fault? ... Opps. "Well," he said. "Only till she wakes up. Then we're outta here!"

Theodore sat on the floor, reading a book and laughing. Alvin and Simon turned to see what he was reading. It was Nikki's diary, but the boys didn't know that until they got to some blank pages. They kept flipping, but there was nothing. Jess came in and put the ice on Nikki's head. The Chipmunks had gotten back in the cage and waited for Jess to leave.

"Uh-oh," said Simon when Jess had left and they got out the cage again.

His brothers looked up. "I think that was a diary!" he finished.

"HUH?" asked Alvin & Theodore.

"People write their thoughts and secrets into them."

They still looked confused. Simon rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. He went back over to check on Nikki.

"Hmm..." said Simon."She's been out for quite a while."

Alvin and Theodore came over and stood on Nikki's stomach. They got closer and listened to the area where her heart was.

"G-g-A-A-Alvin?" stammered Theodore. "I think you killed her."

**Dum- dum- dum!**

**Stay tuned! I will hurry to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P!**

** -Kairiaka**


	12. Ch 10: A Short but Vital Chapter

**Yay! Another Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Short but Vital Chapter**

**(Nikki's POV)**

"I think you killed her," came a tiny, high-pitched voice.

"There's no way I did." said another high-pitched voice.

_Have I ... died? In that case, why is my head hurting? I don't remember much. Let's see, who am I? ... I remember. I am Nikki Roxanne Thomas. I'm 8-years old and I'm a girl. So far so good. I'm a die-hard AatC fan. AatC? Alvin and the Chipmunks? Yes, that's it, I haven't lost my memory._

"She could've died of shock," said a 3rd high-pitched voice.

_Wha? I don't feel dead? Who are these people and why are they saying I'm dead? Their voices...sound...unhuman._

"Oh great!" groaned the 2nd voice. "Now I'm a murderer."

_There was a brief silence before this idea sunk in. _

"Uh-oh! I'm a murderer! Wait, DON'T PANIC! Let's make a break for it! Wipe everything down and leave nothing!" he ordered.

_Either I'm ghost or something happened and this person is to blame. ... And I think he wants to leave me for dead._

"Wait!" he or in a frenzy. "The body!"

_My eyes came slowly open. 'Alvin' was pacing back and forth on my stomach. Not only was he talking, he was also the ordering my burial!_

"I'll need... 2 to 3 garbage bags, a shovel, some disinfect, some latex gloves and oregano! Go!"

_He, and I kid you not, struck a pose like he was a doctor or something__._

_It's official. I'm not dead, but I've lost it. This isn't happening. I had my whole future ahead of me and now I'm going to be considered a mental patient and I'm too young to wear a straight-jacket!_

_He noticed me at this moment. We had a staring match. I was the first to react. I screamed, shot up, which sent them flying__,__ and I scooted back against the bedpost._

"Get back!" I cried. "Chipmunks can't talk!"

"Si" looked up at me. "Well our lips are moving and words are coming out."

"This isn't happening!" I said, shutting my eyes, willing them to disappear. "I am not talking to chipmunks. (This is just a bad dream and I'm dreaming. When I open my eyes, it will all disappear.) I am not talking to chipmunks."

"So, how's that workin' for ya, Nicole?" asked "Alvin".

_I opened my eyes. They were sitting on my bed now._

"H-how-how did you-!" I sputtered.

"I'll field that one," smiled "Alvin". "We read your diary ... by accident."

"You really gotta work on your penmanship, Nicole." said "Simon".

"**IT WASN'T MEANT FOR ANYONE TO RRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAADDDDDDD!"** I screeched, my face starting to feel hot from embarrassment.

A knock came at my door.

"Is everything ok, Nikki?" asked Mom.

_I gulped. I hadn't expected anyone to be home. _

"I...I...I (O.o)" I stammered.

"Uhhhhh... I'm fine!" said Alvin, imitating me badly.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" My Mom didn't suspect a thing.

"I...I...I..."

"Of course and no!"

"O...kay." said Mom. "Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah! Good-bye!"

_Silence. Mom must've left. I shook my head in disbelief. Then the questions started._

"Ca- can all an- ani- animals talk?" I asked.

_If that was the case, could I have a conversation with Cookie Chomper?_

"Well," said 'Simon'. "I believe fish have some kind of sign language."

"You wanna know if cars talk?" asked 'Alvin'. "Cause here's a hint. They can't"

_I could tell by his tone he was really offended._

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean like that."

"(Heh)...I believe we're getting off on the wrong foot." said 'Simon'. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. Hello, I'm Simon, the smart one."

_He pointed to his brother, the middle sized one with brown eyes. _

"He's Alvin-."

"The awesomest one!" butted in Alvin.

"And I'm Theodore!" chimed in Theodore.

_Alvin, Simon? Theodore?_

**(End's of Nikki's POV)**


	13. Ch 11: Some Things get cleared up

**(I'm sorry this chapter's coming up so late. School had me tied up the last few days so I couldn't type. This chapter was maybe the last chapter before I really let imagination take over. I hope you like this chapter and you review!**

** -Kairiaka)**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Some things get cleared up**

_"Alvin?"_thought Nikki in confusion_. "Simon? Theodore?"_

"Your names can't be Alvin, Simon, and Theodore," she said aloud.

"Well they are," snapped Alvin.

"How did you know?" asked Theodore, wondering if they were talking to a physic.

"Those names just came to me!" she said hurriedly."Then again, you three look like an Alvin, Simon, and Theodore!"

She thought for moment before she said, "Actually, I think I got them off an old cartoon."

With that, she picked up a videotape and showed them the cover. There were three cartoonish-looking anthro chipmunks in the cover. One was in blue, one in red, another in green. They looked almost identical from each other.

"In 1958," started Nikki. "There was a man named Ross Bagdasarian Sr. The man was down on his luck and had a family to raise. So he went and spent the last $200 the family had and brought a tape recorder with it. This was a special tape recorder which allowed you to speed up vocals. He sped up his own voice, I guess experimenting with his newly brought machine, and he ended up getting this high-pitched, but not too high-pitched where it would sound annoying, vocal.

The song that he used was a song called 'Witch Doctor', which he had written. As soon as he heard finished the song (with the added high-pitched vocal), he sent it off to a record company. The record company liked the song and the song was made into a record. Costumers enjoyed the vocal just as much, if not more, and the song became a hit. But everybody and their grandmother wanted to know what... who was singing. So here Mr. Bagdasarian Sr. was with a hit voice that wasn't human and he didn't have a clue what it was.-"

"That's all nice," interrupted Alvin. "But what's that got to do with-"

"I'm getting to that!" she interrupted, before she continued. "Mr. Bagdasarian was driving along one day, still trying to figure out what the voice was, when this tiny chipmunk came out on to the road, daring him to come any closer. When Mr. Bagdasarian Sr. saw that, he fell into hysterics. There was no more worrying about the vocal. It was a chipmunk and the chipmunk that inspired him became a character named Alvin."

She pointed to the shortest chipmunk on the cover. "This is the Alvin of The Chipmunks from the 60's cartoon. Even though he's the oldest, he's the shortest. Simon is the tallest and is the middle child and Theodore is the 2nd tallest and the youngest."

Simon and Theodore were paying close attention to what Nikki was saying. Alvin had fallen asleep and was snoring peacefully until Simon nudged him hard in the ribs.

Nikki didn't mind though. Hardly anyone let her give this history lesson. Plus she sorta expected it from Alvin.

"Unfortunately, the creator of The Chipmunks passed away so his son and his wife took over." she said, picking up another video case. This had the 80's Chipmunks. "They gave The Chipmunks a makeover and kept them alive a while."

She picked a cd and them the cover with the 90's chipmunks. "The show, sadly, went off in the '90' Network showed reruns until maybe I was about 5 or 6, then they totally disappeared."

She took a breather and wait for a comment from Alvin, who, much to his inconvenience, had to stay up for the rest of the lesson. It didn't him long.

"That was-ow! (Simon jabbed him in the ribs)-er- I mean-Thank you for that interesting story!" he said, rubbing his ribs. "But for the record, I don't look anything like me."

"And for the record, you sure do sound like him," muttered Nikki.

"No I don't!" exclaimed Alvin. "He looks nothing like me! And besides." he said, pausing for a minute. "I'm better looking and ladies love me!"**(A/N: Note to self: Never watch Chowder while writing a chapter. Crazy stuff will happen.)**

"You're really humble," muttered Nikki sarcastically.

"What ladies?" asked Theodore, confused.

"There are none." said Simon.

"YES THERE ARE!"shouted Alvin.

"NAME FIVE!" shot back Simon.

Then they were arguing. Theodore tried to break it up, but they wouldn't listen and they didn't louder and louder.

"Guys!" hissed Nikki in a sharp whisper. "You have to be quiet! Somebody's bound to-!"

"Nikki?" came her mother's voice. "Are you awake?"

The group could hear footsteps on the stairs. The chipmunks sat frozen on the bed. Nikki tried to figure out what her mother was doing here. Her mom came in and on seeing her daughter awake, she embraced her. She check to see if Nikki was okay, explained what happened, and then gave Nikki a very long lecture on how to put books on her bookcase.

Nikki and Alvin fell asleep. They couldn't help it, they both hated lectures.

Jess, realizing her daughter was too out of it to even listen, went back downstairs and called the doctor again.

"Alvin, wake up!" said Simon.

Simon thought he was shaking Alvin, but he was really shaking a small, brown toy rabbit. Alvin was lying behind him.

"Um...Simon?" said Theodore, as he managed to Alvin and Nikki up. "Alvin and I are over here."

"Huh?" asked Simon, turning around.

As he did so, he fell off the bed. Theodore and Alvin ran to the edge.

"Are you okay?" cried Theodore.

Simon looked up and nodded at another plush animal on a shelf.

"How did you get up there so quick, Theodore?"

Theodore was confused."I've been up here I whole time!"

"What? No you haven't?"

"Have too."

"Have not."

"I've been up here too ya know," said Alvin, offended.

"No, you've haven't." said Simon. "You're on the bed."

Nikki was still half asleep. She had sat there, pondering a question. She got up and held up a fist in Simon's direction.

"Simon?" she asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four! No, eight counting your thumb?"

Nikki turned and walked toward the closet.

"Wait!" said Simon. "Six! Final answer's six!"

Nikki came back with a tiny pair of glasses.

"Try these," she said, slipping them onto Simon's face.

Simon adjusted the glasses. Nikki repeated.

"Now how many fingers am I holding up?"

Simon was confused. "You're holding up a fist."

Nikki put it down. "Simon." she advised. "Keep those on. You're blinder than a bat without them."

Alvin, who had been laughing the whole time stopped.

"Why!" screamed Alvin to the heavens."What are we going to do! Even if we found our way back to the forest, One, we don't have a home anymore, and two, we'd be the laughing stocks of the forest!"

"What would you rather? A goofy- looking brother who can see or a dead, normal brother?"

Alvin was about to answer when held up a hand. "Don't even answer that."

"I think glasses look very becoming," commented Nikki.

Alvin was getting pretty dramatic by now. "I say we just end it now!"

"I say you're crazy. You're not really thinking suicide are you?" asked Nikki.

"What's suicide?" asked Theodore.

"When you put yourself out your 'misery'." said Simon and Nikki at same time.

"And besides," continued Nikki. "You've only considered two options: Going home to your forest and becoming laughing stocks (even though I've seen a lot worse) and ended your life (though I have no idea how you would do it)."

"Uh... have the dog do it?" said Alvin, not really knowing himself.

"That _homicide_, Alvin!" groaned Simon, looking up at the ceiling. Theodore looked up too but didn't see anything.

"Whatever!" said Alvin, holding his arms.

Nikki decided to continue. "But you still haven't looked at option 3!"

"There is no option 3!" said Alvin, a little too loudly.

The four if them remained silent and listened for any footsteps. There were none.

"Yes, there is!" whispered Nikki. "Option 3 is staying here."

"What kind of option is that!" snapped Alvin.

Nikki shrugged. "You said you can't go anywhere without getting laughed at or stared at, right?"

The chipmunks nodded in agreement.

"And you can't put yourself out your misery, can you?"

"No, but-!"

"The crazy guy with the gun doesn't come around here very often and..."

Nikki stopped. Now that she thought of it, aside from her mother, where was her family? She looked out the window. Her father's car was missing.

_"He must've taken the twins out Christmas shopping,"_ she thought.

She turned back to the chipmunks and continued. "... I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you staying. (I just need to think of a way to ask them!)"

She held out a hand. "How 'bout it? Deal?"

Simon and Theodore shook on it. Alvin hesitated.

"Come on, Alvin!" said Theodore. "Shake on it!"

Alvin pondered. "Are meals included?"

Nikki nodded. "That's not a problem."

Alvin thought for a moment and then shook Nikki's ring finger.

"Deal."

* * *

**Bonus Story: You're gonna pay!**

_Well, that's the chapter!_

_ Alvin: *giving me a death glare*_

_ What?_

_ Alvin:*points to screen* _

_ What?_

_ Alvin: I'm out of character!_

_ *stares at the screen* I don't see it_

_ Alvin: Why would I want to put myself out of misery?_

_ Because I __…_

_Alvin: *holds out his hand*_

_ *confused* Why are your hands out like that?_

_ Alvin: I demand 60 days worth of pay!_

_ 60 days worth?_

_ Alvin: It's nearly been 60 days since the last chapter!  
_

_ I thought you agreed to getting paid by the chapter *holds up a contact*_

_ Alvin: * pulls away contract and tears it up*_

_ *pulls out another one*_

_ Alvin: Grrr! *does the same thing to that contact*_

_ Keep doing that. I have a million of those contract copies._

_ Alvin: Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggghhhhhh!_

_ *chuckles*_

* * *

**That's the chapter! Please stay tuned and review! **

** -Kairiaka**


	14. Ch 12: Ground Rules

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story so far!**

-**Kairiaka**

* * *

**Ch. 12- Ground Rules**

"But there are rules have to follow if you going to stay here," said Nikki.

"Like?" asked Alvin.

"One," she stated. "You are not allowed to roam the house when my parents are around."

The chipmunks nodded in agreement.

"Two," she continued." DO NOT use the phone unless it is an absolute emergency."

The chipmunks nodded in agreement.

"And three, don't go out the house after dark and not at all unless you tell me where you're going."

The three chipmunks hesitated then nodded.

"But!" said Alvin. "If we're going to have to follow rules, you should too!"

"Okay, that seems fair," agreed Nikki.

"One," stated Alvin. "You're **not **allowed to tell anyone about us being able to talk!"

"Like I would seriously do that!" said Nikki as she nodded.

"Two," continued Alvin. "We can use the tv and radio whenever we like."

"What!" objected Nikki. "That won't work! If my parents find the tv and radio on and I'm not here, they'll ground me until middle school!"

Theodore's eyes widen and they got all soft like a teddy bear.

"Please," he pleaded.

"Maybe if I'm here or if my parents were out..."

Nikki was trying to keep her heart from melting.

"I- I'll- I'll tell ya what," she yammered. "It's been a hard and weird day. How 'bout we get some rest?"

She cleared off her reading chair and laid down a pillow and blanket. She arranged it to make a makeshift bed. The chipmunks hopped down on the chair, stretched, and went to sleep or at least that's what Nikki thought as she sat in her bathtub (she had her own bathroom and was taking a bath).

_"This is so weird," _thought. _"I have befriended three talking chipmunks. Not only that, but they're names are Alvin, Simon, and Theodore."_

She sank deeper in the suds. _"Could it just be me? I did hit my head pretty hard. And then those books..."_

She sighed. _"Maybe, just maybe, my mag-!"_

CRASH! A loud noise broke the silence. She got on her bathrobe and slippers, and ran into her bedroom. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore stood around a broken snowglobe, their eyes were wide. Theodore had a hand over his mouth.

Nikki sighed and placed her hand over her face.

"Four," said she. "Please don't handle or try to handle anything that is bigger than you without me knowing."

* * *

**There's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed and will review! The next chapter is coming soon to near you!**

**-Kairiaka **


	15. Ch 13 & 14

**Ch. 13 and 14- The Early Hours of the Morning**

Nikki woke up the next morning, feeling dazed, confused and a little dizzy from the night before.

_"Was it all just a dream?"_thought Nikki to herself.

She turned toward the chair. The blanket was folded and placed on the seat and the pillow was on top of it. It looked the same as she had left it.

_"Oh," _she thought, sadly. _"I knew it was too good to be-"_

Her thoughts came to a halt when the piano downstairs. Someone downstairs and were just hitting random keys. Nikki sat up and listened for a minute. Then she got up, stretched, got dressed, and quietly slipped downstairs. When she went into the living room, there they were. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were sitting on the piano, hitting random keys.

"Morning!" they said in unison.

"Morning," replied Nikki, holding back a yawn.

Nikki looked up at the clock. It was only 6 o' clock in the morning.

"Why… why are you up so early?" she asked, letting out a yawn.

"Early? What are you talking about? This isn't early," said Alvin. "Early is 2:30 in the morning."

"We always get up around this time," added Simon. "It's the best time to collect food for the winter."

Nikki was fascinated with this concept. "You really get up at 6 in the morning in order to get food?"

"Earlier," chirped Theodore.

"Quick question," said Nikki. "How long have you been up?"

"Since 4:30," answered Simon, like it wasn't a big deal.

Nikki sat there thinking that all out in her head. _"They get up so early just to get a meal. Wow. It would be a big deal for me to get up at 7:30 in the morning _(her school started at 9:00)_…__ Hey, wait a minute…._

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

The chipmunks fell silent and looked at each other. They seemed a little shook up.

_"Uh-oh,"_ thought Nikki.

"Well, you see," started Simon. "When you're a chipmunk, your parents take care of you for a week, then they take off."

_Oops. _

"Our parents were hippies," continued Alvin. "They left early to join a commune."

Awkward silence.

"Um... suppose we change the subject." said Nikki, going toward the kitchen. "Are you three hungry?"

The chipmunks nodded, still looking a little shook up. Nikki went into the kitchen and smacked her forehead.

_What an idiot she was. Why would she ask that? If they hadn't mention them, then why would she bring it up?_

"Baka!" she hissed to herself. "Baka! BAka! BAKA! BAKA MAJO!

Nikki had raided the pantry and fridge and had finally decided the best thing to serve would have to be cereal and toaster waffles. As the chipmunks ate, Nikki fingered the piano. Nikki sat down and watched as the sun rise (well half watched it, she was also watching the piano keys and the chipmunks at the same time). The random keys she played soon began to change and it became a different song all together. Lyrics came to her head and she said them half to herself and half aloud.

_Christmas, Christmas time is near  
_

_Time for toys and time for cheer  
_

_We've been good, but we can't last  
_

_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast  
_

_Want a plane that loops the loop  
_

_Me, I want a hula hoop  
_

_We can hardly stand the wait  
_

_Please Christmas, don't be late.  
_

"Why didn't you sing?"asked Alvin.

Nikki blushed. "Me? I'm terrible at singing."

_Another awkward silence._

"Could we try?" asked Theodore.

That had caught Nikki off guard. She hadn't expected that, well, she had assumed they could sing, but she hadn't heard them to it….

She nodded, beginning to play the piano again. She had to take her eyes off the Chipmunks as she played as she focused on playing the melody.

**NIKKI:**

All right you Chipmunks! Ready to sing your song?

**SIMON:**

I'll say we are!

**THEODORE:**

Yeah! Let's sing it now!

**NIKKI:**

Okay, Simon?

**SIMON:**

Okay!

**NIKKI:**

Okay, Theodore?

**THEODORE:**

Okay!

**NIKKI:**

Okay, Alvin?

Alvin?

Nikki heard a noise behind her and turned in that direction. Alvin was running on Jason's record player like a treadmill.

"Whoo!" he cried. "This kicks a hamster wheel's butt!"

Nikki's eyes widen.

**NIKKI:**

ALVIN!

"Whoa!" shrieked Alvin as he fell off the record player and quickly hopped on the piano top.

**ALVIN:**

OKAY!

A 3-piece harmony now joined the piano piece. The harmony made Nikki feel like she was being hypnotize.

**CHIPMUNKS:**

Christmas, Christmas time is near

Time for toys and time for cheer

We've been good, but we can't last

Hurry Christmas, hurry fast

Want a plane that loops the loop

**ALVIN:**

Me, I want a hula hoop

**CHIPMUNKS:**

We can hardly stand the wait

Please Christmas, don't be late.

The chipmunks and Nikki stared into space, then at each other. Then they started to laugh.

_**Bonus Story**_

_**I hope everyone enjoyed those two chapters!**_

_**Alvin: What two chapters!? That was only one and you know it!**_

_**Actually, the concept was one chapter, but then the more I typed, the more that got added to it so it became two chapters.**_

_**Nikki: (enters) Alvin, why won't you talk to me? If it's about the Owl City thing, I said I was sorry!**_

_**Alvin: Grr!**_

_**I'm confused. What are you talking about?**_

_**Alvin: Tell Nikki it has nothing to do with the Owl City thing.**_

_**What do I look like!? You're messenger boy!?**_

_**Nikki:*begins to get teary eyed* Then what is it, then? Was the fact I asked about your parents?**_

_**Alvin: Tell her, Kai.**_

_**Um, Nikki, I really don't get it, let alone know what he's babbling on about.**_

_**Alvin:*about to explode* NIKKI RECORDED OVER MY MICHEAL JACKSON **__**"BAD" LIVE CONCERT **__**TAPE WITH HER STUPID ANIME SHOWS!**_

_**... This that all? I mean, if you're referring to that tape I gave you, I have an extra copy-**_

_**Simon: *enters* Alvin, that wasn't your tape.**_

_**Us: It wasn't **_

_**Simon: No...**_

_**Nikki: Phew.**_

_**Simon: It was Kai's**_

_**Silence**__**.**_

_**Alvin, Simon, and Nikki: … Uh- oh.**_

_**RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRR!**_

_**Alvin: Run, Nikki!**_

_**Nikki: *now being chased by me*AAHH! SAVE MMEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**RRRROOOAAARRR!**_

_**Theodore: *comes in and to readers* Please review everyone!**_


	16. Ch 15: Can We Keep Them?

**Ch. 15- Can We Keep Them?**

After taking the chipmunks back to her room, Nikki went into her parents' room to check up on them. She hadn't considered how loud they had been.

_"That was way too risky! What if someone had came downstairs!" _she thought as she peered in.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw her parents up and staring tired back at her.

"Oh! - er, uh...morning," she said. "How-... how long have you been up?"

"Long enough," replied Jason.

_"Darn!_" thought Nikki._"They heard us!"_

"We know Christmas is coming around the corner, but do you have to play that song first thing in the morning?" asked Jess.

"Uh- uh," stammered Nikki. "Speaking of chipmunks-!"

"No!" said both parents.

"But-"

"Absolutely not!" said Jason firmly.

"They're wild animals," lectured Jess. "They could have all sorts of diseases and chipmunks aren't supposed to be kept as house pets."

"And besides," continued Jason. "What about Cookie Chomper? How would she react to it?"

Nikki wanted to cry, but that only worked for the twins. The chipmunks had trusted her and she had failed them!

"You don't understand!" exclaimed Nikki. "Uncle Lee shot Si-er one of them!"

She saw her parents slowly bend. She decided to keep going.

"They're brothers. If the wounded one goes and gets killed, then all three are going to get killed."

She couldn't help it now. She began tearing up.

"How could you live yourselves?" she asked, shedding a tear. "After you knowingly let them die?"

As if planned, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore come in, hopped on table and starred at Jess and Jason with big, soft, mushy eyes. Simon licked arm and starred back at them. The parents' hearts melted to the three degree.

"Consider this as part of my training," added Nikki.

Both parents sighed.

"Fine, they can stay," said Jason. "But only until they are healed."

Then Jason noticed Simon's glasses. "Wait, why is he wearing glasses?"

"Uh-," droned Nikki.

Alvin's soft side was gone. He shot Nikki a look. She shook her head and turned to her parents.

"Thank you," said Nikki, ignoring her father's question and leaving out the room, the chipmunks at her feet. Jess and Jason watched their daughter leave.

"I don't know who is crazier," said Jess. "Us or our children?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far! Please keep reading and review!**


	17. Ch 16: School Adventure , Pt 1

**School Adventure, Part 1**

"Why?" protested the chipmunks.

"Because it's too risky!" answered Nikki as she put on her jacket.

"We wouldn't be any trouble." countered Simon.

Nikki shook her head. "No." she decided and went downstairs.

"Nikki," said Jess, getting her car keys. "You forgot your backpack."

Nikki gasped and ran back to grab it.

Nikki sat in the classroom, waiting for the class to start. She had felt sorta bad for having left the chipmunks at home. She could still see their pitiful faces, looking up at her as she picked up her bag and walked out her room.

Nikki blinked. _"No, they can't come!" _she thought. _"They'd get themselves in trouble... or hurt... or mauled...or killed. ... No, they couldn't come and that's that!"_

"Class, please take out a pencil and paper for today's pop quiz!" said her teacher, Ms. Seki.

The class groaned. Nikki began getting out materials. She opened her backpack.

"Here," smiled Theodore, holding out a pencil.

"Thank you, Theo," she smiled back, taking the pencil.

"Here Nikks," said Alvin, as he and Simon handed her a notebook.

"Thanks Alvin. Thanks Simon," she said, shutting the bag again.

She had finished her quiz and turned it in when she realized something. She quickly returned to her seat, grabbed her bag and opened it again.

"What are you doing in here!?" she said in a low voice.

"It's my fault," whispered Simon. "I snuck in and they followed."

"I told you stay home!" she half- hissed.

"Fine then, we'll leave!" said Alvin, attempting to climb not of her bag.

"No!" cried Nikki, totally forgetting to keep quiet.

The class turned and stared. Nikki laughed nervously. No one could see the chipmunks but Nikki because they had ducked down before everyone turned. Meanwhile, Nikki wanted to shrink away to nothing.

"You have stay in there," she ordered. The class was talking, now finished their tests, so her voice blended in. "At lunchtime, I'll take you home."

"When's lunch?" asked Theodore, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Theodore, we just had breakfast!" groaned Simon.

"And it's not 'til noon," added Nikki.

"Come on, Nikki! Can't we come out!?" pleaded Alvin.

"No!" said Nikki, sternly.

And that was how it was for the next hour. Simon didn't mind, he listened to the lesson intensely, though he wanted to answer the questions.

Who can tell me what 2(6+8-2 x 4)/3 is?" asked Mrs. Seki.

_"4!" _thought Simon after a moment of thought.

No one answered. "Anyone?" asked Ms. Seki.

Simon wanted to answer, but he knew he couldn't without drawing attention. But gosh, could this class at least answer the questions?

"Somebody? Anybody?" repeated Ms. Seki.

No one.

"Don't raise your hands all at once," she muttered.

Simon couldn't take it anyone. "4!" he blurted.

"Correct! Who said it?" said Mrs. Seki.

The class looked around, wondering who had said it. Nikki knew exactly who it was, but kept quiet. When no one answered, the teacher only shrugged and moved on.

Simon had totally forgotten where he was. He jumped and hit the top of the backpack when Alvin poked his ribs.

"Why are you the only one who can talk loudly!?" he demanded.

Simon, of course, sat there listening to the teacher and totally ignored Alvin.

"I'm being productive, Alvin." He replied, wishing he'd be quiet.

Then, after a minute, he was about to ask when did Alvin suddenly care about rules, when he and Theodore nearly hit the top of the backpack. They both turned to see Alvin, singing at the top his lungs:

_**Well you can tell by the way I use my walk**_

_** I'm a dancing man, no time to talk**_

_** Now it's alright, it's ok**_

_** You may look the other way**_

_** We can try, to understand **_

___**The New York Times effect on man**_

The class was now searching for the source of the music. Nikki knew and she knew the class knew that the noise was coming from her backpack. Some people were whispering. Doremi, Mirabelle and Reanne gave looks as if to say, "What's in your bag?"

Nikki gave a sharp kick to the bag. Alvin stopped right in the middle of the chorus, only to have Simon blurt out another answer to a question.

_"This has to stop," _thought Nikki, as she began to scribble on a notepad. When she was done, she slipped it into her backpack. Simon grabbed it and all three of them began to read:

_What are you doing!? Are you trying to let the cat out of the bag!?_

Theodore jumped. "What cat!?" he panicked.

"It's only an expression, Theodore," explained Simon.

"She means are we trying to expose ourselves," said Alvin.

"Oooohhhh." said Theodore in understanding.

Simon, in the meanwhile, had a pencil stub and wrote something down. Then he shove it through the top of the bag.

_Simon: Sorry, Nikki. We'll be quieter__._

_Nikki: The strange looks are coming my way. They__'re __starting to catch on! You've really gotta be quiet!_

_ Simon: Alrig-_

He was interrupted by Alvin, who snatched the notepad away from him.

_Alvin: Is that why you kicked the backpack!? So I would shut up!?_

_ Nikki: Yea, sorry about that. I didn't hurt you did I? _

Judging by the silence only his pride was in pain .Nikki looked up at the clock, then scribbled:

_It's almost time for gym. Can you be quiet for that long, deal?_

_ Alvin: NO DEAL! *slams down on pencil sharpener lid*_

_Nikki: This isn't a game!_

But apparently, he had accepted because that's what they did... until reading time. Simon wrote down something and Nikki felt something bump her leg. At first she thought it was a bug and was about to swat when she remember the chipmunks. She looked down and noticed the note. She grabbed it and read.

_Simon: Please Nikki! Please let me read!_

_ Nikki: No! I'm sorry, but ya can't!_

_Simon: "You". You meant to write "you"._

Nikki sighed.

_Nikki: "YOU" know you can't!_

There was a long pause.

_Theodore: Couldn't we sit on your lap?_

_ Alvin: Yeah, couldn't we?_

_ Simon: The way you're situated in this classroom, no one could see us. Even if they turned, they couldn't see us. The desk would block us from view._

_ Chipmunks: Please?_

Nikki took it all into consideration. Simon was right. If the chipmunks sat on her lap, no one could see them. And the chipmunks had been sitting in that bag for... how long? About 3 hours? Yeah, that sounded right. They would die from boredom if they stayed in there any longer. No wait, was that with chipmunks or rabbits?

_"__Oh, whatever! It doesn't matter!" _she mentally exclaimed.

_Nikki: Fine, but no talking! Wait don't panic, I'm just moving the bag._

Nikki slowly moved the bag behind her chair. She was glad she sat in the back of the class. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore scurried out and onto her lap. No saw this except Nikki.

To their credit, the boys stayed quiet as they listened to story the class was taking turns reading. Nikki had already read so she would have to worry about standing up. Doremi had been sent out again for reading another spell book in class. Theodore fell asleep and nearly toppled off, but other than that, there were no incidents.

The four of them were enjoying themselves so much, Nikki barely noticed Mrs. Seki say it was time for gym.

Nikki carefully opened her backpack, put in the book back in, woke up Theodore and motioned the chipmunks into the bag.

"After Gym is lunch, _that's_ you're going home" she said. She could talk freely now because was the class was empty.

"Couldn't we stay for the rest of the day?" asked Simon, hoping she was a pushover.

The look on her face told him otherwise. She walked out the classroom but came back a minute later. The chipmunks, who were about to exit the classroom after her, froze in their tracks.

"Please don't follow me. Stay here," she ordered and then ran after her class.

"But-" started Alvin.

"No! Promise me you won't follow me."

The chipmunks groaned and reluctantly promised. Satisfied, Nikki say good-bye and walked off in the direction of the gym.

_"They'll follow that direction, right?" _she thought.

_"Fat chance, Nikki," _said the little voice in her head._"If they're anything like The Cartoon Chipmunks, Alvin will do something stupid and Simon and Theodore will somehow get dragged into his mess."_

_ "Well__,__ they're not the same and I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt!"_ thought Nikki to shut up the little voice.

_"You'll be sorry,"_ said the little voice.

The chipmunks sat there, bored. About 5 minutes later, Theodore broke the silence.

"I'm hungry," he said, his stomach rumbled.

Alvin, who had been staring out the window, turned to him with a smile on his face, reminding Simon badly of a stain spreading on a white shirt.

"I can solve that!" said Alvin, leaping onto the floor and toward the door.

"Alvin, what are you doing!?" demanded Simon.

"I'm going to the cafeteria," replied Alvin, like he was only going to the other side if the room.

Theodore was next to him in a heartbeat.

"Let's go!" he beamed.

"Are you two crazy!?" exclaimed Simon.

"Come on, Si. We got a truckload of time; we're going to be the only ones in the halls and the cafeteria's not that far! We saw it on the way in, remember?"

Simon still looked doubtful.

"Si, its fool-proof," said Alvin.

Simon folded his arms, his last stand before he would fail and be dragged into one of Alvin's antics. Alvin put his hand on Simon's shoulder, giving his brother a reassuring smile.

"Simon, trust me." He said.

Simon sighed. Alvin marveled at the alliteration.

"Fine," sighed Simon.

Theodore cheered and headed out the door, Alvin and Simon close behind. Before he stepped out the room, Simon hesitated.

"Alvin?" asked Simon.

"Yeah?" replied his brother.

"You do know which way we're going, right?"

Alvin turned still smiling. "Of course I do, I'm a natural!"

Simon rolled his eyes. "That's what you said the last time and look what happened."

"So we ended up in a hungry snake's den, that could happen to anyone!" Alvin shrugged it off and ran to catch up with Theodore.

_"I'm going to regret this!"_ thought Simon as he groaned and ran to catch up.

**Alvin: What are you trying to say?  
**

**About what?**

**Alvin: My sense of direction**

**What are you…? Okay, okay. I'm sorry. * to audience* Please enjoy and review!**


	18. Ch 17 School Adventure, pt2

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**School Adventure, Part 2**

Nikki was standing in the gym, trying not to get hit again with a dodgeball (remember ch.4?). But, of course, her mind was focused on the chipmunks more on the game.

_ "Relax," _she told herself. _"What could they possibly do in an hour?"_

In the cafeteria, the chipmunks were laying on their backs, their stomachs full.

"Wow!" sighed Theodore, rubbing his tummy. "This _was_ a good idea!"

Alvin and Simon nodded in agreement. Surrounding them was a half-eaten pizza, a chewed-up bag of potato chips, an apple that had been hollowed out and not to mention the mess they had made.

Simon happened to notice the clock."We'd better get back. Nikki will kill us if we're not there."

So they got up and left.

The lunch ladies came in a looked at the mess in bewilderment.

"Kids," hissed one before she started cleaning.

The chipmunks stared in confusion.

"Which way did we come?" asked Simon looking around for a sign or something.

"Come on," responded Alvin, racing ahead of them.

"Alvin, get back here!" scolded Simon, he and Theodore racing after him.

The principal and the vice principal were walking down the hallway, Reika Tamaki next to them.

"I don't get why I can't show my camera off." objected Tamaki, a camera in her hand.

"Because," said the vice principal. "School is not a show off your things!"

"OR!" shot back Tamaki. "You don't want people knowing about the treatment of the students!"

"Ms. Tamaki!" said the principal. "Taking pictures of the public restrooms is not appropriate anywhere!"

"And we should be taking away your camera!" added the vice principal.

"Folks, you heard it here first! The school system is cruel to children everywhere!" said Tamaki into her camera (it was still rolling). "See! This is why we can't have nice things!"

"Ms. Tamaki!" shouted the both adults at the same time.

Nikki was looking worriedly at the clock. She had now realized by now the chipmunks could **a lot **in an hour.

"Doremi?" she asked trying to get her mind on something else.

Doremi barely managed to duck a speeding ball. "Yes?"

It took Nikki a while to think up a subject. She had noticed that Tamaki hadn't been mean to her in 30 minutes.

"Where's Tamaki?" said she as she did something that looked like a semi-failed attempt of the matrix.

Doremi somehow did a weird Swedish fall, only not so graceful.

"Tamaki? She's in the office." she replied as she got up and massaged her wrists. Swedish falls hurt when you do them wrong. A dodgeball went shooting just millimeters above her head as she did so.

"Why's that?" asked Nikki (to Doremi's response, not to the dodgeball).

Nikki quickly caught a dodgeball, realized it was a soccer ball, and literally beamed in the direction it came. It turned out to be one of the "junior jocks-in training" who had wanted a good laugh. Anyway, it hit him square in the center of the head and he fell in absolute bewilderment.

"OUT!" bellowed Mrs. Bigginbottom, not realizing, or caring that he wasn't even playing dodgeball.

Doremi tried to follow Nikki's example, but with her luck, it sailed and hit Mrs. Seki in the foot. Lucky for her, Mrs. Seki was too busy reading to notice. Mirabelle had become a machine, throwing balls faster than the other team was throwing them. Reanne had gotten out already due the ball violently hitting her in the legs. Of course, that did not guarantee her safety. She was dodging in earnest; her health, rather than the game, was now on the line.

"I think it somethin' with her bringin' a camera to class or somethin' like that." replied Mirabelle as she creamed another kid on the opposing team.

"A camera?"

"Yea- A yipe!" Mirabelle jumped over a ball as it came at her. "Who invent'd this game anyway?!"

"Beats me," Nikki responded as she did a pirouette.

With all the projectiles flying, Nikki soon had to put Alvin, Simon and Theodore out of her mind and focused on the task ahead of her. She, Mir, and Doremi were the only ones left on their side. (Doremi had her clumsiness to thank for her still being in, which was considered a neutral thing; remember, the kids who got out were still prone to get hit by the red missiles of pain.)Their opponents had an army of about fifteen, who released their ammo with much vigor, hoping to cream the surviving enemies so they could claim victory.

But the Ojamajos weren't going down without a fight.

The trio dodged and caught the deadly missiles (allowing Reanne and some other soldiers to reenter) until all the balls were on their side.

Realizing what they had just done, the other team began to scream in terror. One kid began to beg for mercy due to the malevolent smile that had made its way onto Mirabelle's face.

"Destroy them!" cried Mrs. Bigginbottom with much vigor and pleasure. Obviously, she was the only one in the school who loved gym class dodgeball, especially when the Dodgeball game was being played strategically.

The Ojamajos didn't need to be told twice.

"FIRE AT WILL!" they commanded. Their team cried in delight as they took aim.

The other team screamed in terror as hundreds of dodgeballs rained upon them.

Alvin slipped into a room, followed by Simon and Theodore.

"Alvin, this is the wrong-!" started Simon urgently.

"Shhhh!" hushed Alvin.

They listened.

"Someone's coming!" gasped Theodore.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore dove under a desk with a cloth that covered the front half of it. They shuddered as they heard the voice come closer, the door open, and then it shut. Three pairs of human feet were now heard coming toward them.

The chipmunks held their breath.

"I demand a trial!" screeched Tamaki.

The principal sat down at his desk and the vice principal stood next to him.

"Ms. Tamaki!" said the Principal. "We are going to have to take your camera! You can have it back when your parents come and furthermore-!"

The principal stopped talking and his face turned white.

"Sir," asked the assistant, "Are you alright?!"

He didn't answer, but slowly looked under the table. There, staring back at him we three, terrified rodents... and one was foaming at the mouth.


	19. Ch 18 Rat Attack

**Ch. 18- Rat Attack**

Tamaki looked under too. She still had her camera in her hands. The second she saw them, she let out a loud scream.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore ran.

"We made it!" exclaimed Simon as they dove back into Nikki's backpack.

"See!" panted Alvin. "I told you we'd make it back here in one piece!"

"Yeah, I guess you were - …wait a minute. Alvin?"

"What?"

"…Where's Theodore?"

Theodore was in pain. His tongue was on fire and foam was coming out if his mouth.

_"Owww…what's happening to my mouth!? It's turning inside out!"_ thought Theodore as raced through the halls.

BAM! Theodore accidently crashed into the janitor. Theodore tried to screamed, but all that came out was a huge pile of foam. The janitor stared in surprise then raised his broom, preparing to bring it down on Theodore's head. Theodore screamed/ foamed again and ran, but in his confusion, he had turned and ran in opposite direction.

Nikki was in the Girls' locker room. After their victory, she could now worry about the chipmunks again. That's when she heard someone scream at the top of their lungs:

"RRRAAAAAABBBBIIIIIIIIIEEESSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Nikki turned in time to see Theodore get cornered by a crowd of females. They were all screaming, but for the life of her, Nikki couldn't understand why the fools weren't _running away _from the "danger".

"Ew!" the crowd shrieked as Theodore foamed again.

"Good grief!" shouted Mirabelle, trying to make her way through the crowd and failing miserably. "If ya'll are _that_ scared of it, why doesn't someone just _kill_ it already!"

Apparently, that thought hadn't came into the sea of girls' minds. Poor Theodore was too scared to move, especially when someone, in reply to Mirabelle's cry, raised a shoe to kill him with.

Nikki didn't hesitate. She quickly vaulted over the crowd using a girl as a vaulting box and scooped Theodore into her arms.

Theodore, afraid, reacted out of instinct rather than common sense. He chomped down on her hand.

"Yeow!" she yelped in shock, surprised at how Theodore's teeth were than in the scene she had just created.

Everyone else panicked and high-tailed outta there, causing Mirabelle, Reanne, and Doremi to be shoved into the hall. They quickly ran toward the principal's office, screaming all the while.

"HELP!" shouted Doremi as the trio busted into the office.

"THERE'S A RABID CRITTER IN THE LOCKER ROOM!" continued Mirabelle.

"AND IT BIT NIKKI!" wailed Reanne.

In their haste to leave the locker room they had only gotten halfway dressed. Reanne had on her skirt and a tank top. Her hair was a complete mess. Shoes, shirt and sweater had been left behind. Mirabelle had on only her overalls. Her poor shoes hadn't made their way onto her feet. Doremi only had on her shirt and gym shorts, which were a very odd combination without her jersey top.

The two adults were so shocked at this entrance and appearance that they nearly failed to comprehend what they had said.

"A-HA!" cried Tamaki, who had filmed the entire thing. "YOU SAW IT ALL, FOLKS! THIS SCHOOL-"

But before she could say anything else, Mirabelle boomed:

** "TAMAKI! DON'T YA DARE SAY THAT YER' RECORDIN' THIS!"**

She jumped Tamaki and tried to pull the cam away.

**"GET OFF MEEEE, SENOO**!" screamed Tamaki.

** "GIMME THE CAM'RA FIRST!"**

The vice principal managed to snap out of it and pull the two apart.

"MS. TAMAKI AND MS. SENOO! CUT THIS OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

The principal shook his head in disbelief. "I knew I should've retired when I had the chance." he mumbled.

Nikki was still in the locker room with Theodore and was holding her hand in shock.

"Theodore!?" she gasped. "What did ya do that for!?"

Theodore had calmed down and his senses started to come back. "Sorry Nikki! I thought you were someone else!"

Her tone softened."That's alright. But why are you in here!? I told you to stay in the classroom!"

Theodore told Nikki the whole story, from Alvin's crazy idea to the point where he had nearly died.

"… And I don't know what rabies are!" he finished.

"I… really don't know either. I think when an animal is rabid, it foams at the mouth and if you get bit, you're in trouble."

"Oh."

_Silence._

"But I don't have rabies."

"I know you don't," said Nikki before laughing her head off. "But boy, did you have everyone else fooled! Even Mirabelle thought you were rabid and she knows from experience what a rabid animal looks like!"

She laughed so hard, she fell off the bench she was sitting on. She got up and gave Theodore a concerned look. "But what _did_ you put in your mouth?"

"I thought it was just a huge _Smarties_. But I think I ate an a a-al-alla-alka-"

"Alka-Seltzer," chimed Simon.

"Yeah that thing!" beamed Theodore, turning to his brothers in surprise.

"Alvin! Simon!" he cried in delight. "How did you find me?!"

"That's easy," smirked Alvin.

He pointed to the floor. "We just followed the trail of foam."

As the group left the locker room, the principal came on the intercom.

"Students," he said. "Due to some... er...um..."

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" interrupted Tamaki. "DUE TO A SUDDEN RABID RAT INFECTION-!"

Alvin raised an eyebrow."Should we be offended?"

"Ms. Tamaki!" shouted the vice principal.

"...School will be closing early," finished the principal. "Students, teachers, please hurry and evacuate the building. There are buses outside the school. Students are to wait on the buses until their parents come for them. Bus riders will go home on their assigned buses. Thank you and have a nice day,"

"NICE DAY!? NICE DAY!?" shouted Tamaki. "HOW CAN THEY HAVE A _NICE DAY_ WHEN KILLER RATS ARE ON THE LOOSE!?"

The intercom shut off.

_Silence._

Then there was a loud eruption of kids screaming with happiness, casting the random intercom conversation to the wind as they ran out the school.

The car door opened and Nikki went in. The chipmunks were hiding safely in her backpack.

Jess was amused. "So you're saying they snuck into your bag and they caused the school to close?"

Nikki nodded.

"You're gonna get now," snickered Ginger as she sang, "Nikki's gonna get it! Nikki's gonna get it! Ni-"

"Be quiet, Ginger," said Jessica. "Nikki's not in trouble."

"I'm/She's not!?" said all three daughters at once, Ginger whining a little.

"Of course not. It's the principal's fault for not being able to tell the difference between rabies and Alka-Seltzer."


	20. Ch 19: Sweaters

**Ch. 19- Sweaters**

On Friday, Nikki was sitting in Maho-dou, sewing, or trying to anyway, Mirabelle and Doremi were fighting again. MajoRika and Lala had gone to The Hot Springs. In her hands was a red little red hoodie. Next to her sat a blue and a green one.

_"I hope they like these," _she thought as she sewed.

When she had finished making it, she stared at it confused. It was missing something. As she was wonder what was missing, she noticed Doremi. Doremi looked like she was sewing a big ball of fabric together.

"What are you doing, Doremi?" asked Nikki.

"Making some bagsso I can put some craft in them," answered Doremi.

_"__….__She's not the best at crafts, but really?" _thought Nikki.

"Uhhhhh... It shows really great promise." replied Nikki, trying to be nice.

Mirabelle gave Nikki the_ "You're lyin' through your teeth!"_ look. "You'd better get your eyes checked Nikki," she said as she focused back to her mug.

"You can't rush an artist!" shot back Doremi.

"Is that what you call yourself?"

Doremi ignored Mirabelle and turned to Reanne." Reanne, don't you think this is could win a prize!?"

"Huh?" answered Reanne. She had been focusing on a bracelet.

"It could win...1,000th place." commented Mirabelle.

"No it wouldn't! It's at least 100th!"

"It's hideous"

"Okay, then how about 50th?"

"You're joking"

"60th?"

"Come on, Doremi. Yer wastin' yer- "

"70th"

"No"

"80th"

"Please"

"Guys? Guys!" said Nikki.

Both girls stopped fighting. "Sorry," they replied in unison.

"I still think it's hideous," muttered Mirabelle.

"Whatever!" said Doremi, folding her arms. "Pfft,pfft,pfft!"

Nikki began chuckling. "You two act like…"

Her voice trailed off as she realized what was missing from the red hoodie. She grabbed some yellow fabric and got back down to work.


	21. Ch 20 Essay Coloring

**Ch. 20 -Essay Coloring**

...yesterday (Thursday)...

"I'm bbbooorreeeeddddd," whined Alvin, tossing and turning in bed.

"We know," said Simon. "You said that five minutes ago."

He and Theodore were sitting on Nikki's bed, playing a game of checkers, or at least Simon was anyway. Theodore kept getting confused about the game and Simon kept having to stop thinking strategy and help Theodore understand the game.

"Maybe you should try holding still, Alvin," suggested Theodore.

"And maybe being quiet while you're at it," muttered Simon.

Alvin groaned and sat up. "It's no good! It's **too** early!"

Nikki had gone out with her family to find Christmas tree Decorations.

_"Please stay here this time," said Nikki as she got ready._

And even though the chipmunks had promised they would, Nikki checked her coat, her shoulder bag and then the car, much to her father's confusion, for, you see, no one told him about the day before's incident.

So with nothing to do and nothing good on TV, Alvin was trying to sleep, but that was proving failure.

Theodore finally got so annoyed with the confusing concept of checkers, that he hopped off the bed, found some crayons and paper and began to doodle. Alvin and Simon came over to look. Simon began laughing but Alvin grew angry. Now he grabbed a crayon and began doodling madly. Simon was now in hysterics, Theodore looked shocked and a bit hurt. But Alvin wasn't finished. He kept drawing. Theodore began laughing as Simon stopped. Now he grabbed a crayon and began scribbling.

... Later that night...

Nikki came home and found the chipmunks asleep on her tabletop.

"Awww!" thought Nikki as she placed them into their bed before she collapsed on hers. "They're sweet kids. I can't believe anyone would wanna hurt them."

...that morning...

"AAAAHHH! I'M GONNA BE LLLAAATTTEEE!"

Nikki was running around her room like a chicken with its head cut off. Her essay was lying on her table just as she had left it last night. She quickly scooped it and bolted out the door to catch up with her friends.

...that afternoon (present)...

"Class," said Mrs. Seki, "Please pass in your essays!"

The class began passing their paper. Nikki was about to pass her's in when she accidentally dropped it. It hit the floor and opened to a random page. Sure, the front was alright, it was the rest of the now visible pages that made her jaw drop.

There, scribbled in big letters was:

**THE RATE OF ALVIN'S WHINING**

The line graph, now vandalized, was now showing that Alvin could whine a mile every quarter of a minute.

The next page read:

**THE SIZE OF THEODORE'S BUTT**

Underneath was a picture, drawn around the graph, was a huge picture of, what she guessed was, Theodore's backside, or, at least by the caption, some of it. With the caption she had written before, it wasn't drawn to scale.

Next page:

**THE SIZE OF ALVIN'S HEAD**

On the page was a huge head. A side caption read:

**IT'S BIG, BUT THERE'S NOTHING IN THERE.**

On the next page, was a pie chart. The title had been crossed out and replace with:

**SIMON'S INTELLAGENCE**

** 2% SMART**

** 15% ANNOYING**

** 83% NAG**

Nikki didn't even look at the picture. She shut folder in disgust and it was all she could do from screaming.


	22. Ch 21: Extreme Makeover chipmunk style

**Ch. 21- Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (Chipmunk Style)**

Nikki brusted through the doorway holding her essay.

"Could someone tell me what this is about!?" bellowed she.

The chipmunks were nowhere to be seen, not that Nikki would've noticed because the house was a complete a mess. There was food and assorted items everywhere. Nikki jaw hit the ground as she looked around in absolute horror.

_How did they…._

She ran upstairs and opened the door to her room. The chipmunks were on the floor, arguing with each other. They looked awful. They were covered from head to toe with food, various sauces, and whipped cream. They hadn't noticed her yet and she was now really mad.

"_I can't believe they-!"_

She put two fingers in her mouth and blew hard.**"****GUYS!****"**

The chipmunks jumped, surprised at the fact she was home.

"Ni- Ni-Nikki!" stammered Simon. "You're... you're..."

"...Home?" finished Nikki."Uhhhhh... just out of curiosity... **Why is the house a mess**?"

.

"**HE STARTED IT**!" said the chipmunks, pointing to the other two.

Nikki was about to ask how but shook her head. There were more important things to worry about.

"Guys, we've gotta get this place all cleaned up now!"cried Nikki, starting to clean the room. Out of all they room, this one was the best looking. It was only semi-destroyed, with old cds and records (covered with a lot of food substances) strunned across the floor. "My parents are gonna kill me!"

"What do ya mean _we_?" asked Alvin, raising an eyebrow.

Nikki stopped what she was doing to look him in annoyance. "You didn't seriously think I was gonna clean this house by myself?"

The blank faces indicated they had. Nikki sighed. The bed was now made so at least something was done. She quickly left the room and returned with supplies. She handed sponges to Alvin and Simon and a Magic Eraser to Theodore. They stared at the objects in confusion.

"Alvin, Simon..." she said. "You're doing the wooden floor."

Both brothers began to groan.

"Theodore..."she continued, ignoring the groans."You can clean the... er... prints off the walls."

She was obliged to say "prints" because she didn't know if they should considered "hands" or "paws", and the last thing she needed was for the chipmunks to get offended. After examining all the rooms in the house, she decided it could best clean the bathroom first, since it was, oddly enough, the messiest room on the second floor.

"If it makes you feel better, we didn't touch the twins' room," tried Alvin.

Nikki only responded with a long and loud groan.

For the next half an hour, Nikki, Alvin, Simon and Theodore, were cleaning up the bathroom.

To get a good picture of the scene, I'll describe it to you. Picture this:

Picture a very nice and large bathroom.

Now imagine there's toilet paper, toothpaste, and shaving cream is all over the place, mainly the floor.

Now imagine stains all over the walls. Not small stains, but huge stains that not even the chipmunks could explain.

Also picture a very clogged toilet

Finally, picture the bathroom mirrors have shaving cream all on the glass and "ALVIN WAS HERE" is written in big letters on both of them.

"I can't believe you guys managed to do all this." groaned Nikki as she scrubbed the mirror.

Theodore was the one finished, so he went around the house, scrubbing the mess off the walls (or the parts he could reach), leaving them spotless.

"I would never believe him if he told me he never used one of those in his life." thought Nikki as she unclogged the toilet, which gargled in resistance. "He's a natur…What on earth did you guys...?"she started, but was interrupted by the toilet, which bubbled and some food and a water bottle came back up. Alvin and Simon just looked at her innocently.

"In my defense," informed Alvin, now pointing an accusing finger at Simon. "He was going to 'flush away his problems' in one of that bottle."

"That's because you were trying to shave our fur off!" shot back Simon.

"But that's because you threatened to push me down in the basement with the dog!"

"Would you two stop already?!" ordered Nikki, as she started pulling stuff out of the toilet and into a trash bag she'd brought along.

Theodore ran in, panting. "Nikki! Oh Nikki, Nikki, NIKKKIIIIII! They're…. COOMMMIIINNNGGG!"

"Get hold of yourself," ordered Nikki. "Who's coming?"

"Your mom and your sisters! I just saw the van and they unloading groceries and-"

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed the chipmunks, put them in her room and ran quickly down stairs. The chipmunks put their ears against the doors.

"She's doomed," whispered Alvin, shaking his head.

They heard the front door open and Nikki's mom say "Hi Nikki,"

"Wait for it" whispered Alvin as they all listened.

"Nikki," sighed Jess. "How many times do I have to tell you not to drop your stuff at the door?"

_What? _Alvin, Simon and Theodore looked at each other. Hadn't the house been in ruins?

Nikki came in a minute later, whistling a happy tune about a waterfall. Then she noticed the confused faces.

"What?"

"She didn't say anything," was all Theodore could say.

"Huh?"

"She didn't say _anything_!?" asked Simon, shocked.

"About what?"

"THE HOUSE! IT'S IN RUINS! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU SAID!? DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WOULD GET KILLED IF IT WASN'T CLEANED!?" exclaimed Alvin, getting really annoyed.

There was a long silence as the four of them listened, hoping no one heard them. After a few moments, Alvin kept going, keeping his voice low.

"The house is a mess. There is no _way_ you could've cleaned it that fast!"

"What are you talking about? The house is clean!" said Nikki. She opened the door and the chipmunks ran out.

Nikki thought for a moment._ "Their fur wasn't clean though, was it?"_

Jess came in her room, holding three chipmunks by the scuffs of their necks (the only clean spot on their bodies).

"Why are your chipmunks covered with food?" asked Jess.

_Uh- oh. _"Um...they...um...got into the...and uh...that's why... what was the question again?"

Jess sighed, seeing that talking to her daughter was like pulling teeth or at least what it would feel like if you were talking to a toon. The chipmunks were wriggling around in her grasp so she set them on down on the table.

"Bath," she said and left.


	23. Ch 22: Letters

**Ch. 22-Letters**

After a quick bath and an episode where Alvin flooded the sink), Nikki was ready to show them what she had made.

"Guys, I made these for you," said Nikki, holding them the hoodies.

The chipmunks beamed and tried them on. They fit perfectly, but Simon and Theodore couldn't help but stare at their sweatshirts, then at Alvin's.

"How come Alvin gets a letter? asked Theodore.

Nikki looked at the hoodies in confusion.

"Because," bragged Alvin, as if he knew. "She likes me better!"

Simon and Theodore were upset. They stared at Nikki with hurt expressions.

"This reeks of favoritism," said Simon.

Nikki sighed.

"Do you like Alvin better?" asked the teary-eyed Theodore.

"Yes!" blurted Alvin.

"No," replied Nikki.

"Then why does Alvin get the letter?" asked Simon and Theodore.

Nikki let out a frustrated sigh. "Listen, I added the letter because I thought it looked nice. If I had known this would happen, I would've put letters on everyone's. I'm really sorry, I take them back tomorrow and-"

But before she could finish, Simon and Theodore looked down at their sweatshirts.

"Actually," said Simon. "I'm growing rather fond of mine the way it is."

"Me too," added Theodore.

They had picture themselves with letters on their shirts. The letters didn't seem to fit.

"Do you want to know the real reason I put a letter on Alvin's sweatshirt?"she whispered.

Both chipmunks nodded Nikki looked in Alvin direction. He was fast asleep. She turned back to Simon and Theodore and whispered so they were only ones could hear it.

"I put it on there so he didn't forget his name." she said with a wink.


	24. Ch 23: Call of Lovers

**Ch. 23- The Call of the Lovers**

"Why were you so mad this afternoon anyway?" asked Theodore.

Nikki suddenly remembered the essay and was glad she hadn't had time to blow up at them. She got the essay and showed them.

"Why…?" was the only thing she could ask.

"We told you we colored," pointed out Theodore.

"You didn't say my_ essay_ was the paper."

"It didn't seem like it was important," tried Simon.

Alvin woke up and sleepily glanced at the paper.

"Why did you draw Theo's butt so small?" he groaned.

"I didn't draw that!" cried Nikki.

Nikki let out a frustrated sigh. "1st you got the school evacuated, then you doodled on the essay and then you trashed the home!" She threw her hands in the air. "Could anything else go wrong!?"

Theodore accidently fell backwards and landed on Nikki's cell phone, which was on the ground. The voicemail came on and Jeremy's voice came on.

_"Hi Nikki! This is Jeremy speaking and- wait! (Crap, did I just say my last name!? I'm the only Jeremy in your class! Oh well, it's too late to … oh never mind. Pretend I just started speaking) Anyway, I was calling you to see if you- we were still on for tonight's date (Wait! No! No! No! No! No! It's not a date! It's just a dinner! Yeah! That's it! It's just dinner!) So, um, anyhow, if you are still on for tonight, I'll be there at 7! (Okay, I'm going to hang up now so...um...)Bye!"_

The message went off.

"Well, he's not one for words," grumbled Alvin, still trying catch a few z's.

"Who's Jeremy?" asked Theodore.

"He's Nikki's mate (Oh la la)," explained Simon, nudging Theodore.

Nikki wanted to say something, but resisted.

"Great!" she muttered as she ran into the closet, searching for an outfit. "I need to ready in-"

She checked her watch and gasped in horror. "15 minutes!?"

"Would you please relax?" ordered Simon and the girl ran around the bathroom and started brushing her hair.

When Nikki didn't stop, Alvin let out an annoyed sigh and sat up.

"How this?" suggested Alvin. "We'll distract your boyfriend while you get ready. Deal?"

Nikki just stared at Alvin as if he was crazy. "Why am I having … a really hard time believing you?"

Alvin looked hurt. "Oh that hurts Nikks, that _really_ hurts!"

"Please don't call me that,"

Nikki glanced at the clock again and sighed. "Fine,"

She grabbed her bathrobe, ran into the bathroom and shut the door.


	25. Ch 24: Nikki's Date

**Ch. 24-Nikki's Date**

_It was now 9:10 pm. Nikki and Jeremy were at the park. Dinner had been eaten and now they were drying themselves off from an unexpected swim. Nikki was too embarrassed to even speak. Her night had been ruined!_

_"When I find them!" thought Nikki. "They are sooo-o-o-o DEAD!"_

Why was Nikki so mad at Alvin, Simon, and Theodore?

Here's Why:

_...2 hours ago..._

Nikki and Jeremy were in _Papa Mario's Italian Restaurant_. It was actually a very fancy restaurant considering the name. Everything looked shiny and new.

"That's because it opened last week," said Mrs. Evans. **(A/N: Yes people, Jeremy's ma is here too.)**

Even for a new restaurant, the place was packed. Everywhere you looked, the tables were crowded. Waiters and waitresses were rushing about from table to table, taking orders and giving people their food.

It looked as if they wouldn't get in until Mrs. Evans showed one of the waiters a card. The waiter made a gasping noise and ran in the back. He came back and the waiter escorted them to a table. As he left, the three began a small series of small talk. Jeremy said something funny and Nikki began laughing, grabbing her stomach to keep it from bursting. On doing so, she dropped her purse.

"Yeow!" cried the purse as it landed.

Nikki jumped in surprise.

"What was…?" started Jeremy in alarm.

"Oh-uh-nothing," replied Nikki, trying to keep her cool, but failing miserably.

You try keeping you cool when you see a purse moving around the floor all by itself.

Nikki quickly grabbed the bag off the floor. The purse fell out, or like jumped out of her hands and moved under the table.

"Uh," said Nikki, slipping under the table. "I'll just get that now."

Under the table, Nikki opened her purse. Three chipmunk heads popped out.

"What are- why are you-how did you-!?" sputtered Nikki.

She stopped herself and shook her head in disbelief.

_"Can this night get set up any weirder!?" _thought Nikki.

"**JEREMY**!" came an all too familiar voice.

Nikki, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore froze in terror.

"It's that nightmare from your school!" exclaimed Alvin.

"What's she doing here!?" panicked Simon.

"Hide!" ordered Nikki.

The chipmunks ducked out of sight.

Nikki quickly shut the purse and resumed her seat just in time to see Tamaki pull up a chair right between Nikki and Jeremy, smiling innocently all the while. Nikki knew better. Jeremy turned red, so did Nikki, but for a different reason.

"H- Hi, T-Ta-Tamaki," gulped Jeremy, trying to breathe.

You may be wondering why he was trying to breathe. For one, Tamaki didn't exactly go light on the perfume. She smelled like she had dumped the whole bottle on her. For another, she looked like a Vegas showgirl who had just met with extra heavy makeup, with hair that looked like it had just had left the salon.

Two things were flying through Nikki's mind. _A: Why was Tamaki trying to steal the night? _And _B: What was Tamaki up to?_

Nikki got even redder as she compared Tamaki to her simple self. It's not she wanted to look like a Vegas showgirl, but it was more elaborate than a blue and black dress.

_"I'm not gonna give up that easy, Tamaki!" _fumed Nikki.

Mrs. Evans broke the silence. "Hi Reika, it's… a pleasure to meet you."

That was the first time Nikki heard someone call Tamaki by her 1st name since...since...as long as she could remember.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine!" beamed Tamaki, her voice was just as bad as her perfume.

Nikki sat there, biting her tongue and trying to eat. Tamaki talked the whole time about much of nothing. Nikki was bored out of her right mind and without realizing it, she had a noodle in her mouth and there was a sharp tug at the other end. She turned in that direction and saw Jeremy staring back at her, the other end in his mouth. Out of his boredom, he had been eating from her plate too. They got red quickly, especially when Tamaki noticed the noodle.

"WHAT IS THIS, _"LADY AND THE TRAMP"_?!" she half-shouted.

The restaurant grew quiet as they all turned to Tamaki and completely missing the whole middle scene an either side of her. Tamaki grew red and was quiet... for about 5 seconds and she talked again, her voice blending into the rest the voices.

_"It's over at last!"_thought Nikki, getting up and stretching.

The dinner was finally over. Tamaki gave Nikki a triumphant smirk, only to find Nikki giving her the same look, and left. Nikki sighed with relief as Mrs. Evans filled out something in a mini-notebook and paid the check.

_"It could've been much worse." _Nikki thought as the trio went to the park.

Nikki had managed to keep Alvin, Simon and Theodore quiet by feeding them some breadsticks and rolls.

Why were they going to the park? Because there was firework show, that's why.

_"Fireworks?" _thought Nikki as walked. _"That's a good way to end the evening. And the chipmunks can watch too!"_

In the distance, Tamaki followed. She had her camera with her. The cheerleaders had it all planned but in Monday and Tamaki was carrying it out. Phase 1 had been a total fail, but phase 2 was 100% foolproof.

_"She's going to rue this night!"_ thought Tamaki, fire in her eyes.

Everyone sat and watched the fireworks. Since everyone was paying attention to the night sky, Nikki let the chipmunks out.

"Wow!" they all breathed as the fireworks exploded in the sky.

"They're beautiful." sighed Nikki, leaning her head toward Jeremy's shoulder.

**"OH JEREMY!"** came Tamaki's voice out of nowhere, shattering the happy moment.

Before Nikki could stop her, Tamaki had sent Nikki rolling down and took photos of her.

When Nikki finally stopped, she was outraged. Tamaki was really typing to ruin the night! She went back up the hill and saw a letter pinned to her purse. She pulled it off and read in horror.

_Nikki,_

_ We're have gone boating. Please meet us there."_

Nikki grabbed her purse and raced to the boats.

"Do you think it's going well?" asked Theodore as they watched Nikki caught up with Jeremy as began conversating.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Alvin, watching Tamaki shove Nikki out of the way. "That thing keeps getting in the way! Nikki and her boyfriend haven't even sniffed each other yet!"

Alvin leaped out of the tree they were perched in.

"Alvin-!" started Simon.

"Nikki needs a little help from The _Love _Doctor!" interrupted Alvin, running off.

Annoyed, Simon followed with Theodore close behind him.

Nikki climbed in the boat with Jeremy. He had to help her in and Nikki almost fell on top of him. They sat there, alone in the boat, waiting for Mrs. Evans and hopefully not Tamaki, to return.

"Nikki?" said Jeremy. "About tonight..."

"I know," she replied. "Tamaki came without your notice."

"That wasn't supposed to... suppose to...Nikki?"

"What?"

"I...I...I..."

Jeremy's voice trailed off. He was now listening intently to something in the distance. Nikki was listening too, but pretending not to hear the three chipmunks harmonizing.

_Percussion _(A mysterious drum noise came from nowhere.)

_Strings _ (A sound like a guitar softly played.)

_Winds_(The wind chimes around the dock began to chime in time with the melody.)

_Words _(The harmonizing and melody grew stronger as a singer began to sing softly and romantically)

**ALVIN:**

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there s something about her_

_And you don t know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

(Jeremy and Nikki both began to blush, both looking away. But slowly, they turned and started staring at each other again.)

**ALVIN:**

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

(A light nudge from Alvin sent Nikki into Jeremy's arms. Their eyes widen as they stared and each other, blushing hard. Alvin smiled and decided to keep on with the song.)

**ALVIN:**

_Sing with me now_

**CHIPMUNKS:**

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it shame, too bad?_

_You gonna miss the girl_

(Jeremy was really red now. Apparently, the song was having some effect on him. He did want to kiss her, but not because of the song. He… No, he couldn't. He needed to tell her first, then he could kiss her.

Nikki, for her part, hoped Alvin would stop. Why was he being so annoying right now? He had been good the whole evening, so why did he have to start acting up now?

Alvin, along with Simon and Theodore, hurriedly gnawed through the rope fastening the boat to the dock. The boat began floating away from the dock. Alvin, now more determined than ever, climbed on, Simon and Theodore followed on lily pads, harmonizing all the while.)

**ALVIN:**

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word _

_*And she won t say a word *through gritted teeth*_

_Until you kiss the girl*_

(A firework exploded and read "Marry Me". Though that hadn't been planned, it created a dramatic effect. Jeremy and Nikki looked into each other's eyes. Nikki couldn't, wouldn't say a word as she stared into his eyes. Alvin by this time was getting down right annoyed. Where was sparks of romance? Did he really need to do everything? He kept singing.)

**CHIPMUNKS:**

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

(Jeremy began to slowly lean in. Nikki did too, only she realized what she was doing and began leaning backing up. Alvin was fed up with Nikki's resistance.

"_That's it!" _thought Alvin.)

**CHIPMUNKS:**

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl?_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

(Alvin got behind Nikki and kicked her in the back of her head so hard, she toppled forward.

"Yipe!" she cried before lips touched Jeremy's, locking together for a kiss. It lasted for about 5 seconds, but the seconds seemed to move slowly.

They pulled away in shock, blushing, their mouths opened in shock as if they wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in their throats.

Alvin, who had by that time joined his brothers on the lily pads and gotten a safe distance away, punched his fist into the air and whooped with satisfaction, especially when Jeremy began leaning in again to...)

**"JEREMY CALEB EVANS!" **roared Mrs. Evans from the shore. **"WHAT IN THE WORLD**** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"**

Jeremy jolted back in alarm. Unfortunately, the movement was so violent, the boat capsized. The two kids scream as the boat flipped and they both when under. Tamaki, who was with to Mrs. Evans, was snapping pictures like it was going out of style.

Under the water, Nikki couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She just sank deeper into the water.

"_That kiss…"_

She felt light-headed, her oxygen running out.

"_Amazing…."_

Her eyes shut as she thought about it. Then she remembered why she had gotten it.

"…_Why would they do that, anyway?!__ I'm like Jeremy, but not like that!"_

She felt herself slipping into unconscious. That's when his arms wrapped around her as he began swimming up to the surface. They finally broke the surface, both gasping for air. Nikki was hot with embarrassment and anger as Jeremy swan to the shore.

And that's why Nikki was mad at Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.


	26. Ch 25: The Camera

**Ch. 25- The Camera**

Alvin, Simon and Theodore ran for their lives. No one saw them as they ran back to their hiding spot. They were all breathing hard, Alvin, Simon, and -

"Where's Theodore?" asked Simon.

The two popped their heads out and looked around.

"Theodore! Theo!" they called.

_FLASH! _

A bright light in the distance made the brothers jump. They stared in that direction, then at each other, and then ran in the direction of the light.

Theodore sat there blinking in a dazed confusion.

"Theodore!"

All Theodore could see were stars exploding in front of him. Two solid masses were coming toward him.

"Theo, what's the matter?" came a voice like Simon's.

All Theodore could do was sit there and groan.

Tamaki was checking all over her person, a cold sweat was forming.

"What's wrong?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"My camera, it gone!"

"Theo? Theeeeeeoooooo," said Alvin, waving his hand in front of the dazed chipmunk's face.

Theodore wasn't moving, just groaning. His brothers helped him up to his feet and let him go. Theodore stumbled backwards and -

_FLASH! _

The blinding light came again. The chipmunks screamed again.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Theodore, whose voice was finally found.

_FLASH! _

The light came again, but this time it caught the chipmunks' rear ends as they bolted away-

**BAM!**

Right into Nikki's shoes.


	27. Ch 26: We're Sorry

**Ch. 26- We're So Sorry**

Nikki slammed the door. She was boiling mad. She stormed into the kitchen. Jess could tell her daughter's night hadn't gone well.

"What happened?" asked Jess, removing a twig from Nikki's hair.

Nikki nearly told her mom about the chipmunks, but she stopped herself.

"Jeremy and I had... an accident with a boat." was all she could answer with.

When Nikki had shut the door to her room, she dropped her bag and fell on her bed. The chipmunks were still in Nikki's bag. As soon as she found them she had lectured them, put them back in their hiding place and hadn't said a single thing to them since.

"Nikki, how many times do we have to say it, we're sorry!" came Alvin, trying to make himself heard through the layers of fabric.

There was no response from Nikki.

"Nikki?"called Theodore.

They could hear a soft sob from Nikki.

"Nikki, don't cry," said Simon.

The chipmunks tried to get out to see if she was okay. Try opening a zippered bag from the inside. A zippered purse is pretty hard to open on the outside, let alone on the inside. After trying and failing, they finally gave up.

"Nikki, please let us out," they pleaded.

_Silence_

"Nikki!" hollered Alvin. "If you don't let us out, well chew our way out!"

"We will?" gasped Theodore, astonished.

"It's called a bluff, Theodore," informed Simon.

A quiet breathing was heard.

"I think she's asleep," said Theodore.

"Naw!"snapped Alvin.

While waiting for Nikki to wake up and let them out, the chipmunks fell into a deep sleep...well kinda. Alvin had dozed off and woke up a few hours later to hear one of the weirdest conversations ever.

_"How was it?" asked a female voice._

_"Terrible!" said another voice, which Alvin knew was Nikki's (after getting his ear talked off, he should). "Doremi, Reanne, Mirabelle, and I... flunked the test."_

Alvin sat there, wondering if he had lost his sanity. He pressed his closer to hear what was going on.

_"We got a lot of training and a lot of items we still need to buy." continued Nikki._

What? Alvin strained to stay awake.

_"Baka majo!" cried the female voice._

_"Nani?"_

_"Tappu! Tappu!"_

_"Hmmm..."_

Nikki must have understood because she made a noise that sounded like a mix between a cry and a squeal.

Alvin now noticed a dim gray light.

_"What the?" _thought he in a panic, but sleep came upon him before he could think more.

Alvin was awakened by someone shifting his position. He kept his eyes and listened.

"I'm sorry guys," whispered Nikki. "I needed some time to cool down. If I had said anything to you before, it would've been a mess."

He felt the couch, following the blanket, and then something that made his heart skip a beat... maybe even two beats.

"Thank you, Alvin," finished Nikki.

Alvin didn't move until he heard Nikki breathing go even. He sat up, his mind racing as he held his cheek. Had she really just...? And if she had, how often...?

His face grew hot. He knew he was her favorite, but had she really just...?

_"No!"_ he shook the thought out. There were better questions to worry about. Who had been talking to the girl who had just...!

He let out a frustrated groan and laid on his back again. _"Focus, man, focus!"_

He began to concentrate. _"What on earth is a 'baka majo' and a __'tappu',__ anyway? And on top, of that, what's all that have to do with Nikki's crazy friends?"_

Maybe he was just going crazy, or maybe he had really found the answer. A certain theory was now forming in his head.

Was it crazy? Yes, on many levels. Was it impossible? Of course not, but he couldn't just _ask _her, she'd deny it.

Alvin sat up again and looked in Nikki's direction. "Nikki... are you really...?


	28. Ch 27: Terrible Discovery

**Ch. 27- A Terrible Discovery**

**"What do you means all the pictures came out wrong?"**

Tamaki had finally found her camera, and was looking through it for some "good shots" of Nikki. Alas, and yet fortunately for Nikki, the pictures were blurred... or Tamaki's thumb had been on the lens.

The cheerleaders all left the room in absolute disgust, annoyed that the plan had been ruin.

"Why didn't we get that reporter girl who could take really great photos?" griped one.

"And ask someone below us for help? Ew." said another.

"Grr!" growled Tamaki as she threw the camera down on the floor. "Wasn't there one photo that came out right?"

When the camera hit the floor, it went to a new picture. Tamaki looked at the camera in confusion. It looked like it had been taken by a professional. But that wasn't why she bent down to pick it up.

There, staring rather dazed back at her was a chipmunk wearing a green hoodie.

Tamaki went back one and received a video recording, one she hadn't done intentionally.

A devilish smile grazed her lips. "I think I can work these to my advantage."


	29. Ch 28 The Munks Are Outta the Bag pt 1

**Ch. 28 -The Munks Are Outta the Bag, Pt.1**

Nikki woke up to her cell phone ringing. She responded by pulling the covers over her head. The phone kept ringing. Finally, a hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed it. Nikki sat and answered.

"Hello?" she yawned, trying to stay awake.

"Nikki!" exclaimed Doremi on the other end. "Turn on your tv quick!"

"I'm fine, Doremi-chan. Thanks for asking." remarked Nikki, sarcastically.

"Sorry, but really, it's urgent! Turn it on!

"Why? What gives? The sun hasn't even come up yet."

"It's been on the news for a while now, how could you _not _know?"

Nikki sighed, rolled her eyes and turned on the news... and nearly fell out of bed in shock and horror. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were on the tv. And on the screen it read:

**TALKING RODENTS: FACT OR FICTION?**

"Nikki, please stop crying," said Simon after Nikki had told them. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" she wailed. "I should've been watching you! And that day at school, I should've taken you home!"

She took a deep a deep breath and steadied her voice slightly. "I still don't understand: how did she get those pictures anyway?"

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore looked at each other rather guiltily.

"Well...um..." started Simon.

"'!"blurted Theodore.

It took Nikki a moment to translate."We...left the class ...to go exploring... and...we went into... the principal's office...and then she came in ...and... She saw us ...and started... taking pictures?" she repeated.

"(heh heh) We're all gonna laugh about this in a few years..." laughed Alvin nervously.

"You guys...left the classroom... went exploring...?" babbled Nikki, beginning to sound more angry than shocked.

"Seriously, Nikki, this will really be hilarious when we look back at it." insisted Alvin.

"YOU GUYS LEFT THE CLASS, EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU NOT TO, JUST SO YOU COULD GO EXPLORING?" she exploded.

"Um maybe we should watch the tv!" suggested Alvin in a panic.

They all turned their attention to the screen.

_"Yes, folks, you're seeing right!"_reported the reporter, Red Northern _"Talking chipmunks! In the late evening yesterday, 8-year-old Josie Tamaki discovered this talking trio__._

"She did not!" exclaimed Alvin. "Nikki did!"

Nikki glared at him, but said nothing.

_"For more info, catch today's _Oprah_!"  
_

Nikki turned off the tv and put in face in her face. "What are we going to do?"

"What any person would do in this kind of situtation," repiled Alvin.

Nikki, Simon, and Theodore looked at him with mixed expressions. "What?" they asked.

Alvin smirked a little. "Watch Oprah,"


	30. Ch 29 The Munks Are Outta the Bag, Pt

**Ch. 29 - The Munks Are Outta the Bag Pt. 2**

Nikki poked at the food on her plate. The craziness of that morning was still playing in her mind.

_"What we going to do?"_ thought Nikki. _"It won't take a rocket scientist to figure out where we are. And if Tamaki really had seen them before and made the connection..."_

No one in her family knew about the news reports (Nikki had put all the tvs except hers on the fritz).

_They can't go into hiding. They're wanted everywhere! People and reporters are searching for them even as I think! When everyone sees today's _Oprah_, they're going to start snooping around!"_

She sighed. _"We're doomed."_

"Nikki, what's wrong?" asked Jess. "You haven't touched your food,"

Nikki blinked, then pushed her plate away, and put her head down on the table. "I'm...not very hungry."

"You, not hungry for steak?" cried Ginger, stealing the plate away. "You must be sick or something!"

She ate it on that note and Nikki just groaned, the thoughts drowning her senses.

The doorbell and twins answered it.

"Nikki!"called Ginger. "Your friends are here."

"Did you see it?" asked Doremi as she, Mirabelle, and Reanne came in.

"You didn't miss much if you didn't," added Mirabelle. "Tamaki stole the show."

"I stopped watching after Tamaki broke her record for the most talking without taking a breath." replied Nikki.

"But what I don't get," chimed in Doremi. "Is why people are so worked up about talking animals? First it was the talking cat, then a talking dog, now this!"

"Well," started Reanne.

Everyone turned to her. Reanne was deep in thought.

"The chipmunks Tamaki was talkingsort of look like..."

"Reanne!"exclaimed Erica, for the twins had been sitting on the conversation. "You don't really think-!"

_Christmas, Christmastime is here _

_Time for toys and time for cheer_

Doremi, Reanne, Mirabelle, and the twins all spun around. In front the tv, stood Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, singing a harmony.

_We can hardly stand the wait _

_Please Christmas don't, don't be late_

Doremi, Reanne, Mirabelle and the twins fainted, making that noise people make before they faint.


	31. Ch 30: The Reporters

**(A/NThis chapter has been edited due to it not making sense at the end and Alvin being way OOC.)**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Reporters**

(Nikki's Pov)

Dear Diary,

The weekend was actually smoother than I had expected. Mom and Dad made Alvin, Simon and Theodore turn themselves in after they found out. The twins snitched on us (or ... that's how Alvin tells it.)

**... Saturday Night...**

"Come on, Mrs. Thomas!" pleaded Alvin. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," said Mom. "Just think, if Tamaki can't prove that talking chipmunks exist, she'll be considered a nutcase."

_"So?"_

"Alvin, do you know what they do to nutcases?"

"They... put them in strait jackets?"

"Exactly."

I turned to parents and became the lawyer again. "But if they do turn themselves in, they'll be exploited or worse!"

I whispered in my dad's ear. "They'll get taken away and... you know..."

The whole time, this really weird picture was going through my mind. The SWAT was jumping the whole family. One agent had Alvin, Simon, and Theodore by their tails and trying to stuff them into a cage. The agent pulls away to a laboratory. They ran all sorts of tests on the chipmunks and one of the scientists pulled out a dissecting knife...

I shuddered, trying to get the image out my mind.

My dad put his hands on my shoulder. "You know we would never let that happen," he comforted. "They're like family,"

"Really?"asked Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

I smiled. I forgot how well they could hear. My dad was sort of surprised and so was my mom, but they nodded in response.

I smiled. I forgot how well the chipmunks could hear. My dad was sort of surprised and so was my mom, but they nodded in response.

In short, the four of us called the news station and the boys turned themselves in.

Oh yeah, the by the way, the Ojamajos are okay, and so are the twins, but they're being blackmailed by Alvin. He threatened to me and Mom what the twins did to them. And now, he expects something awesome for Christmas from the twins (evil!).

_(Note to my future self: The twins thought it would be fun to play "Chipmunk Dress- up", which involved a lot pain and screaming from both sides. After dress-up came a mad tea party that would've put Wonderland to shame. There was bloodshed by the time Mom got up there. The way Alvin tells it, the battle was pretty amusing. I would give details, but I'm beat.)_

-Nikki

**...Sunday Afternoon...**

The whole family was sitting in our living room, putting decorations on the tree (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore gave us permission to use their tree.) We were stringing (and in some cases eating) the popcorn and candy canes when we heard this strange. We all listened. It sounded like a million people screaming at the top of their lungs.

Mom pulled back the curtains and we almost died from shock. The window was cracked to the point of breaking and there were hundreds of people, neighbors, and reporters, were pushing against it.

"WHOA!"We cried in shock.

"ARE THEY REALLY HERE FOR US?"asked Theodore in alarm.

Apparently, they were because the second they saw the chipmunks, they really tried to get in the house.

My parents acted quickly. Dad told us to get upstairs.

10 minutes later, Mom came up. The four of us stiffened as she talked.

"We managed to get most the crowd to leave." she reported.

"And the rest?"I questioned.

"They won't leave until they've got an interview."

The chipmunks and I groaned.

"Why are you groaning?" Ginger snapped. "You should happy! You have a chance to be famous, celebs, rockstars!"

The chipmunks stared at me blankly. Apparently, the word "famous" wasn't in their vocab.

I shrugged. I knew what Ginger meant, but I didn't know what to say.

The chipmunks got into a huddle and after a few minutes, they came to a conclusion.

"It... couldn't hurt," said Theodore.

Alvin shrugged. "How bad could it be?"

...3 hours later...

The chipmunks looked fresh road kill. They lay twitching on the table as I shut the door on the overexcited crowd.

"Guys, speak to me!"begged Erica. "Are you okay?"

"...Ne-never... a-again..." came a half-dead voice that sounded like Alvin's.

"... That... was... TORTURE!" choked a voice like Simon's.

"...Is it over?" wheezed a voice like Theodore's

"They're gone," I said. "But I don't know for how-"

There was a tap at the window. I saw them only because I was standing at an angle where I could see the back window.

"Ummm... I'm just going to go upstairs now..." I said then bolted.

I opened the blinds and pulled the rest of the Ojamajos in my room.

"What are you, crazy? There are people all over the place!"

"We wanted to see if you're okay," said Doremi.

"And there are no people in the back." added Reanne.

"... Good point, but still..." I started. "The boys could've seen you and then it would've been curtains!"

"We know," said Doremi.

Then she smiled. "But at least the twins know, right?"

I sighed. "That's really not the point..."

"Anyway, we also wanted to tell you that MajoRika's expectin' ya to work double times harder to earn ya share in magic spheres!" added Mirabelle. "She says she doesn't care if you're home, do some work. We're losin' business fast!"

I swear, it's a mystery whether or not that witch cares.

**...Monday...**

School was... different today. I noticed everybody was being nicer to me. I wasn't tripped on the way to class or mocked about my obsession with The Chipmunks. On the contrary, people were actually coming up and being friendly to me, or a lot friendlier, in some cases. I'm not the coolest kid in school. I'm not the prettiest or cutest, so personally, I still don't understand why Jeremy wanted me to go out with him. I'm what you call a fangirl. I like anime, manga and retro cartoons. I'm not interested in men and love, unless you count in a shoujo-manga kind of a way and that was only one time. I was too scared to ask though, in case I found out it was a cruel joke. I would leave the love drama to Doremi, but she usually gets herself in trouble with stuff like that. Then again... isn't me meeting talking chipmunks who managed to get me and Jeremy to kiss like something out of a shoujo manga? Now that I think about it, my life is like a manga.

Anyways, I'm getting off track, while I was thinking, I accidentally bumped into you-know-who.

"Jeremy!" I blushed.

He was blushing too.

"Look, Nikki, I'm so, so, sorry for what happened Friday!"

Dang. His eyes were a deep blue and they shone like sapphires.

"Um... okay it's (giggle)...it's hot out here or something (giggle)... the chipmunks- er- they-(giggle) don't worry, be happy!"I babbled.

Jeremy smiled and went to class as I waved stupidly. The first bell rang and I had to run to class to be on time.

"What's with the special treatment?"I asked Mirabelle after a million and one gifts tumbled out of my desk. "Why is all this happening?"

"Well," she started. "You found a miracle."

Before she could say anything more, the media came pouring in, not the real one, but the school one, which was absolutely worse.

After Ms. Seki scared the crap out of them, class began. Class was awkward. Ms. Seki didn't throw the chalk, not even once, not even when Doremi and I talked in class.

At lunch/recess, I had to climb a tree before anyone saw me do it. I usually come home for lunch, but mom called and said the house was still surrounded with crazy people. I sighed and looked down at the small bag. It was the only thing that seemed real at the moment... and yet...

I stared harder at my lunch bag. Was it...? I screamed and dropped my lunch bag in horror. It was wriggling around on the ground, like there was something in there. If I had had some sense I would've understood what was happening. But there the bag was wriggling, but then it stopped, only to have the side explode and three heads pop out.

I gaped.

"What. Are. You DOING HERE?" I demanded.

Alvin raised a hand to cut me off. "Before you blow up anymore," he said. "Jess told us we could come. She said we needed some fresh air before we fell into the 'deep end.'"

"But why-!"

"No one would ever look in there!" explained Simon.

"That's the beauty of it!" explained Alvin.

"By the way," added Theodore. "Jess said you have to get the twins and come home... and stop by the store."

I groaned. "Well, I can see this is going to be hectic,"

I stood up on the branch. "Alright, but that means I gotta go now or I'll never finish."

Getting out if the tree was easy. Going to the office and explaining to the vice principal, who was filling in for the principal, was also easy. Going and getting the Ojamajos was extra easy, especially since they were also suffering because they were "friends of the-girl-who-had-found-the-talking-chipmunks" and they all wanted to go home. Going to the kindergarten with the boys with me... weelllllll... that was difficult.

"You guys have to stay in there and don't come out until I say so."I ordered. "And no peeking either! That will lure predators, like cats, and they'll come and try to get at you and the people will put two and two together."

They did as they were told and flying to the school went without a hitch. Of course, we transformed back before we reached the kindergarten and got the twins.

"Can we come out now?" whined Alvin from inside.

I tried to shush him, but it was too late.

"Twalking Cwhipmunks!"cheered the kindergarten as they raced toward us.

We all screamed and ran for it.

"How was school?" asked Mom as we came in, puffing and breathing hard.

"Fun, until we couldn't fl-"started Ginger.

My hand was over her mouth in a heartbeat.

"We had to lose the crowd," I said, laughing, indicating to Mom to my backpack.

"Oh,"said Mom, knowing what I meant. "By the way, there was someone on the phone for you."

"Who?"

"I don't know, I think his name was... Ian Hawke..."

"Ian Hawke?"repeated Ginger. "Wait, isn't that name of the president of Jett Records?"

"It is!"Erica exclaimed. "I can't believe you managed to get _him _to call you!"

"What, you think I couldn't do something like that?" I wanted to know.

"Well..." started the twins.

"Forget you!"

"Speaking of forgetting," came the muffled voice from my backpack. "You forgetting something, Nikki?"

I quickly opened the bag and all three chipmunks came up for air.

"What are ya trying to do, kill us?" gagged Alvin.

"Sorry," I apologized.

**...****Tuesday Afternoon...**

I was allowed to stay home due to the reporters, who stop coming in huge numbers, but still had had their slightly insane private investigators lurking around. The Ojamajos were with me, contemplating on what to do. You see, at this time, MajoRuka had taken over Maho-dou and we had to take our tests. **1**

We were flippin' through the channels when there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I called, breaking away from the conversation and going to the door.

The man standing there looked exactly like David Cross, only with guy was clean shaven and he wore a business suit.

"Um... can I... help you?" I asked.

He held out his card and I read it.

"Ian...Hawke, President...Jett Records...Oh, so you're Ian Hawke!" I cried.

My sisters and The Ojamajos crowded around the door.

"So, yer a record producer, huh?"cross-examined Mirabelle. "Where are ya credentials?"

"Yeah, we accept major record companies only," added Doremi.

Ian had a dry smile. "Cute," he said.

"Guys," said Erica. "He's legit."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Hawke. I'll let the boys and my Mom know you came by, but for now..."

I tried to shut the door, but Ian stuck his shoe out. It got smudged at the tip, but he didn't seem to care.

"You seem like a pretty educated girl, why don't we don't we just discuss this subject now?"He asked.

I felt like a sheep before it's slaughtered by a wolf.

"Sir, please!" I tried.

"Okay, how about a million dollars?"

We stopped.

"One million dollars?"asked Ginger.

Reanne adjusted her specs. "For what, if you don't mind telling me."

_Uh-oh, Reanne had gone into her lawyer mode. Watch what you say, Mr. Hawke._

Ian just smiled."I'm offering you a million dollars to take the chipmunks off your hands."

I felt my fingers spark. Of all the...

"Are you expectin' me to say yes?" I fumed.

Apparently, he was.

I glared at him. "Sir, all the money in the world wouldn't sway me."

I tried again to shut the door, but Ian wasn't budging his foot.

"I've already got the perfect name for the group" he kept on going. "I'll call them _Melvin and the Chipmunks._"

If the boys' lives hadn't been at stake, I would've laughed at the name _Melvin_. Instead, this just pissed me off.

"No dice and his name. Is. ALVIN!" I shouted, bringing my foot down on Ian's.

He let a cry of pain and the door was slammed in his face. Mirabelle locked it as Reanne and I lead the twins upstairs to safety. Doremi was closing the binds, cutting Ian off from peering inside.

"Get outta here!" screamed Mirabelle. "Beat it 'fore we call the cops!"

Mir and Doremi joined us a minute later. We huddled upstairs until we heard Mom call "Nikki, Erica, Ginger? Where are you?"

"Mom?" I called out. "Is that guy gone?"

My mom was silent. "What guy?"

"Mr. Hawke came here today and tried to buy the chipmunks off me."

"What?"came Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's voices.

"Then he wouldn't leave," whimpered Erica.

There was a lot of confusion as Mom called Dad, the police went on the case, and the Ojamajos called their parents to stay the night.

"Did he really try to buy us?"asked Theodore.

"Yeah and he called Alvin "Melvin" piped up Erica.

Alvin's reaction was slow and mental. His fur bristled and eyes widen.

"What did he call me?"he asked.

"Mel-"

I tried to stop her, but it too late. Alvin snatched the business card out of my hands (I hadn't let it go) and tore it up then he chucked the pieces in the fireplace.

"Alvin!" gasped the twins amazed.

_Okay, Remind me never to call Alvin anything besides "Alvin". _

That's all I can write right now. Christmas is approaching fast. I have to go to school today and I'm going to be late.

-Nikki

(End of Nikki's POV)

* * *

**1(A/N: For the record, I know that technically this is wrong. By the time this all takes place, Onpu-Chan should be in the picture, but she comes in in a later story. So for now, let's just say the season got stretched into two years instead of one."**


	32. Ch 31: A Chipmunk's Christmas Pt1

**Ch. 31- A Cipmunk Christmas Pt.1**

Nikki was asleep in bed whoen she felt someone nudge her. She turned. It was Theodore.

"Theo?" she yawned. "What's up?"

"I... I had a nightmare,"he replied. "C-can I sleep with you?"

"Aww..." she cooed. "Of course."

She raised the covers to let Theodore. He was shivering though the room was warm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "Maybe it'll help."

Theodore still looked scared, but he took a huge, shaky breath and told eveything.

When he was done, Nikki blinked. Something had flown south.

"Um... by any chance, did someone tell you about that guy you dreamed of?"

Theodore nodded.

"Who?" she pressed.

"Alvin and Ginger."

"Figures. (sigh) Theo, Santa Claus is a good guy and he does kidnap people to force them into becoming his elves. He gives presents to people and says _Ho Ho Ho _not _Ha Ha Ha_."

"Oh,"

He smiled, curled up, and went to sleep.

Theodre and Nikki were sprawled out on the bed when two blurs came racing into the room. Alvin and Simon started hopping up and down on Nikki's chest.

"Wake up, Lazybones!"shouted Alvin.

"Come on, it's Christmas!" added Simon, shaking Theodore awake.

Theodore and Nikki were up in an instant and looked at each other.

"Christmas!"they cheered, joining the group of kids running downstairs.

The parents were asleep in their room. They heard the kids screaming their heads off. They groaned. They put on their bathrobes and joined them.

When the chipmunks finally got back to their room (they now had their own room), they noticed a note on their table. Simon grabbed it and began to read it aloud.

_Boys, _

_If you ever find this note, this means you can now open your gift from me...It's also too late to warn you about my grandma's sweaters..."_

"No kidding!"interrupted Alvin.

Simon waited and then continued.

_This also means you're disappointed about the saving bonds..."_

The chipmunks sighed in unison. Jess and Jason were nice, but they had only gave them saving bonds for Christmas. Jess and Jason meant well, but the chipmunks wanted more than just something they couldn't use for nearly 10 years. Erica and Ginger had given them their best crayons and coloring books, a gift only Theodore would use.

Simon kept reading:

_However, my gift for you is in the backroom of the basement._

The brothers looked at each other and ran downstairs


	33. Ch32: A Chipmunk's Christmas Pt2

**Ch. 32- A Chipmunk's Christmas Pt. 3**

"It's about time ," said Nikki when they came at last. "I thought I'd be sitting here until next Christmas before you found that note."

She still had that mysterious hat on her head even though it was the morning. She also had a medium-sized box in her arms.

"Now, before I give this to you, I just want you to know that, even though you guys may have not gotten anything you wanted, but-"

"Get on with it..."muttered Alvin under his breath.

"...Anyways, here's your gift." said Nikki.

She set down the box and the chipmunks were upon it. The box was ripped apart and the chipmunks gasped. Inside were chipmunks-sized instrustments. There were 2 electric guitars, a drum set, a keyboard, guitar picks, extra strings, two pairs of drumsticks, and a harmonica.

Theodore was the first to react. He jumped into Nikki's arms. On doing so, he took Nikki's hat and the scarf clean off her head. The chipmunks stared at Nikki's head, looking like a couple of 4-year-olds who have just pulled Santa's bread off.

"What?What?" asked Nikki.

Her hair, which had nearly touch the ground the last time they had seen it, was now barely pass her shoulders.

"What? What?" she repeated.

"You-you cut your hair," said the absolutely shocked Theodore.

"Just a little," she said, a little guilty.

"You cut your hair," repeated Simon, taking off his glasses and putting them back on.

"It - it'll grow back!" panicked Nikki.

"**YOU CUT YOUR HAIR?"**exploded Alvin.

"Um...?"asked Nikki.

"Why?" the chipmunks demanded.

"It's...a long story..."she admitted.

_...Yesterday..._

_Nikki looked up at the sign:_

_POP'S TOP-NOTCH TOPS _

_Nikki touched her cap and sighed. "Why does it have to come to this?"_

_She had been robbed while she had shopping. The pickpocket had not only stolen her money, but her purse too._

_"Now I know why I don't have a credit card." she sighed._

_She hadn't had that much money, but it was the last payment she need to make on the gifts she had on layaway._

_"I hope this is enough."_

_She entered the shop._

_...End of flashback..._

"You see, that's why." said Nikki.

"Nikki..." was all that came out.

"Besides, my hair grows fast, you'll see."

"It- it- That wasn't it," said Simon.

He pulled out a small package and gave it to her. She stared and took it. Inside, were a pair of haircombs (er, the kind you place in your hair). They had bears on them.

"Awww, they're beautiful!" she breathed. "I especially like the bears an the combs."

The chipmunks groaned.

"They're not bears," moaned Alvin.

"They're chipmunks..." added Theodore.

_Opps..._

"Oh,oh!" she exclaimed. "Right, I must be coming down with a headache or something (ha,ha). Maybe it's because I'm suffering from hair loss (ha,ha,ha,ha)."

Nikki flet bad. She had hurt them and she mustn't helping.

She placed the combs in her hair. "See, they're perfect. And they go with everything."

They still looked hurted.

"Guys... you guys put a lot of effort into these and that's all that matters. It came from the hea-!"

"**WHO STOLE MY HAIR COMBS!" **came Jess' voice.

**"WHO STOLE OUR CLAY!" **demanded the twins.

The chipmunks and Nikki looked at each other. "Uh-oh,"


	34. Ch33: Witch Doctor

**Ch. 33- Witch Doctor**

It was the week after Christmas and The Chipmunks still hadn't chase a record company yet. However, they had agreed to sing at a _Chipmunk Records _New Year's Party to help kick of the new project from the company.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"said the MG."Introducing the 8th wonder of the world. Give it up for Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and friends!"

(Classic begins DJ-ing)

**Classic:**  
_Yeah!_

_In The Place To Be!  
Chipmunks On The M I C!  
Witch Doctor!_

(Two platforms appeared with Doremi and Nikki standing on top pf them. Their hair is out. Both were wearing light brown capris and vests with boots to match. Reanne and Mirabelle are lower to the stage, playing the guitar and keyboard.)

_Everybody Get can they do it!( __**Doremi &Nikki:**__ Can they do it?)_

Come On People Let's Get To It! (Let's get to it!)

Come On shake (Shake), Come On Roll!(Roll)  
Everybody hit the floor!

_ (Hit the floor!)_

(A cauldron comes out the floor. From out the smoke, came The Chipmunks and the crowd goes wild.)

_Come On shake (Shake), Come On Roll!(Roll)  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_

_ (Chipmunks, here we go!)_  
**  
Alvin:**  
_I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You! (__**Simon & Theodore**__: Woo hoo)  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me true! (Woo hoo)  
And Then The Witch Doctor_

_He Told Me What To Do!  
He Said That:_

**Chipmunks:**

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah _

_to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah _

_ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
_

(Alvin and Theodore hopped down from the cauldron, leaving Simon on top.)

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah _

_to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah _

_ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

**Alvin:**

_YO, DJ, PUMP THIS PARTY!_

**Classic:**  
_Everybody Get can they do it!( __**D&N: **__Can they do it?)_

Come On People Let's Get To It! (Let's get to it!)

Come On shake (Shake), Come On Roll!(Roll)  
Everybody hit the floor!

_ (Hit the floor!)  
Come On shake (Shake), Come On Roll!(Roll)  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_

_ (Chipmunks, here we go!)  
ALVIN! SIMON! THEODORE!_

(The spotlight falls on Simon)

**Simon:**  
_I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True (__**Alvin & Theodore**__: Woo hoo)  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice (Woo hoo)  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice  
_

(Alvin and Thedore hops back onto cauldron)

_He Said To (__**Classic: **__Ooh eeh)_

_Whoa! (Come on, ooh eeh)_

_Tell it like it is!_

**(Chorus)**

**Doremi & Nikki:**  
_Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,  
And That's Not Very Smart! (Chipmunks: not very smart)_

**Ojamajos:**

_So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone  
Who'd Tell Me How To Win Your Heart!_

**Theodore:**

_(Heart! Yeah, yeah,yeah!)_

(The crowd cheers and the spotlight falld on Theodore.)

_My Friend The Witch Doctor_

_He Taught Me What To Say (A&S:Woo hoo)  
My Friend The Witch Doctor _

_He Taught Me What To Do (Woo hoo)  
I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You_

_Whoa! _

_Oh Baby Baby!  
_  
(The crowd is going crazy.)

**Chipmunks:**  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah_

_(__**Theodore:**__ Oh)_

_to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

_(Oh walla bing bang)  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah_

_(Oh oh oh yeah)_

_ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah_

_to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah _

_ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah

_to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah_

_ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah _

_(go,,go,go)_

_to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang_

_(go,go,go,go,go)  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah _

_(go,go,go,go,go)_

_ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
(go,go,go,go,go)_

(The audience was applausing and cheering. The Chipmunks turned to look for Nikki's approval. Nikki and the Ojamajos are applausing. The Cipmunks smiled and strike poses. Little did anyone know there was a dark force in the back of the room, plotting and hatching evil.)


	35. Ch 34: The Encounter

**Ch. 34- The Encounter**

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Doremi, as the girls left the stage.

"Thanks for inviting us, Nikki" added Reanne.

"Thank the boys," replied Nikki. "They're the ones who helped make the guest list."

Jeremy joined them. "Great job!" he said with a smile that made Nikki's heart pound.

Nikki turned red with embarrassment. "Than- than- thank you!" she stammered.

Jeremy was sort of red himself. _"Why is my heart beating so fast!"_

_"Tell her, you idiot!"_ screamed the little voice in his head.

"Hey Jer," asked Kotake, who had accompanied Jeremy. "Are you feelin' okay?"

"Huh-oh yeah, yeah sure!" he spluttered.

To Nikki, Jer asked, "Picture for the paper?"

Nikki nodded. "Just let me get the boys first!"

She and the Ojamajos ran off, leaving Jeremy and Kotake alone. Jeremy sighed and waved.

"Why are ya guys lookin' at me like that?" asked Nikki as the girls walked on.

Doremi smiled mischievously. "Admit it, Nikki."

"What are you talkin' ..."

**Doremi, Reanne, and Mirabelle**

_**Can you feel the love to-**_

"No!"

Just then, Nikki crashed into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed before she realized who it was. "Hawke!"

Ian smiled one of his fake warm smile, which made Nikki, Doremi, and Reanne shudder and Mirabelle want to slug him.

"Well, have they decide?" he asked.

"**Oh they decided**!" growled Mirabelle before Reanne covered her mouth.

"Yes," said Nikki. "They... have respectfully decline."

"**Yeah**!" agreed Mirabelle, who had gotten herself free. "**And I were you – **hmmph!"

Doremi and Reanne had covered her mouth.

Ian seemed dumbfounded. "Why are you letting them make the decisions?"

"Maybe because they're smart enough to- hmmph!" started Mirabelle.

"It _is _their career, " said Reanne, covering Mirabelle's mouth again.

The girls began to walk away.

"I wish you'd reconsider," advised Ian, following them. "Think of all the stuff you could buy with our the fair 70-30 split of the profits!"

"70-30!" exclaimed Doremi. "That's less than half!"

"Nothing gets pass you," remarked Ian in a dry tone. "You probably get straight A's, don't you?"

Mirabelle balled up her fists. "You can't talk about Doremi like that!"

The three Ojamajos held Mirabelle back. Ian pursued, still making offers.

"The Chipmunks are kids, Mr. Hawke, not performin' droids," Nikki said at last.

"No, they're rats and they can make us both lots of money."

All the Ojamajos froze. Nikki, Reanne, and Doremi looked to one another and nodded.

Ian couldn't remember what exactly happened next before he black out. All he remembered was a blue flash and a growl and a lot of pain.

The camera flashed as Jeremy snapped the picture and everyone sighed with relief.

"Fi-na-lly!" exclaimed Alvin as he stretched.

"Sorry," apologized Jeremy. "I... was distracted."

Everyone got up and stretched.

"Darn it," groaned Nikki. "My leg's alseep."

Jeremy helped her up, but Nikki stumbled and, out of instinct, flung her armed around Jeremy's neck. The two blushed.

"Ooooooooooooo," teased Alvin.

"Awwwwwwwwwww," cooed the Ojamajos, Doremi snapping a picture.

"Go raid the dessert table!" ordered Nikki and Jeremy in unison.

The Chipmunks crammed their faces with food.

"This is the greatest day ever!" cheered Theodore.

Simon was eying a cake. "I'll probably go into insulin shock, but it's worth it!"

He dove head first into the cake.

"Oh, sweet molasses me," sighed Alvin as he partook of the chocolate fountain.

In the distance, Ian smiled. The Chipmunks were alone and were now vulnerable. If he couldn't win one way, he'd do it the hard way (of course for him it was considered the easy since it would cost him nothing but breath.)

"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war... Noel Tomcraft," he crackled wickedly.

"Is your leg feeling better?" asked Jeremy as he and Nikki walked around the parking lot.

"Yeah," blushed Nikki.

The two were silent.

"Nikki?

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I said that walking would help wake up your leg?"

"Yeah?"

"I sorta lied on that. It does help, but we've been walking for this long because I wanted us to be alone."

Nikki froze, face bright red. "You what?"

"I know, it's dumb, but I need to tell you something. That Ian Hawke, he's –"

Jeremy stopped mid-sentence. Ian had just walked out the party, a huge smirk on his face. His eyes made contact with Jeremy's.

"Ni- Nikki," stammered Jeremy. "I think you should get everyone and go home right now."

Nikki turned and saw Ian. _"Why's Jeremy so shook up?" _she wondered.

But Nikki did as she was told.

"Jeerrreemmyyy!" greeted Ian as Jeremy approached.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Jeremy as he glared.

"Is that anyway to speak your favorite uncle?"

"Favorite uncle?" Jeremy fumed. "You are not my favorite uncle and why are you so bent on getting the Chipmunks anyway? You're a multi- millionaire!"

"Billionaire," corrected Ian.

"Whatever! You've already got a lot of money, so why –"

"Nephew, nephew, nephew," Ian sighed. "It's called 'storing away a nest egg'. It's a good thing."

Jeremy scoffed before saying, "Leave Nikki and The Chipmunks alone,"

"Hmmm," said Ian as he watched Jeremy leave. "Nikki and The Chipmunks... that has a good ring to it...Now if only if I couldn't a talking chipmunk named 'Nikki'"


	36. Chapter X : An Update that will deleted

**Chapter X : An Update that will deleted once I finish the next chapter and post it**

**Hello everyone! **

**... Okay good start, now what? **

**Okay, so this isn't a new chapter. A new one's on the way, but for now here's the update.**

**Thanks to the power of the new Image Manager, I can now work on a cover for this story (a very nice cover). I can't say just yet what the cover will be just yet, but it'll be great in the end.**

**Also, if you look at the previous chapters, you'll notice that I have revised the some of them. The main revisions were spelling and grammar mistakes, but I did revise a few scenes too. This story is at least six years old (the years it hasn't been online have been counted in), so as I looked back on the previous chapters, I realize some scenes didn't quite work (they were pushing my paranoid mind to say the story was pushing the rating from a strong K+ to a low T rating. Also I was ). Plus, my writing style kept changing throughout the whole thing and I want to keep the story to one style instead of multiple. So, rather than delete the story and repost the whole thing over, I decided to just saved the old drafts and revised most (maybe all, I'm not sure) the chapters then replaced the old draft I posted with the new one. **

**Next order of business: The Fans and Reviewers. Thank you everyone who has read this and enjoyed it. Thank you especially to everyone who read reviewed. The comments were encouraging. Thank you Augustbaby.X and Bubbles/Trainer Bubbles for the motivation. And I'd like to thank Mares-a-Mares for your concern for poor Nikki in Chapter 9. **** A special shout-out to PrettiWitchiMegChanChi for the help, motivation and for being there since Chapter 1. It means a lot to me. To everyone who doesn't know, Meg-Chan is an awesome writer and you should really read her stories.**

**I have come a long way since the first time I posted a story online (on the site , but unfortunately, the site closed down. I still got the stories though, so I may post them). I have matured a lot in grammatical errors and spelling. I can also keep my focus on one story at a time, but now I go slower due to revisions and making sure I like the final copy I post. **

**If you're still here, I congratulate you for reading all of this. Too many people would take a glance at this chapter and be like "What, no new chapter?! Well _that_ was a waste of time!" and then would have processed to close the tab or browser in annoyance or disgust, waiting for another chapter instead of reading on and seeing what the author has to say. However, I know that some of you stayed and read the whole thing. Thank you and now here's your reward.**

**...**

**...**

**You ready?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait for it...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It will be worth your time and while.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I figure since this will chapter will be deleted anyway, I might as well enjoy myself. Anyway the reward is...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Sneak Peak of Chapter 35! YAAAAAY!**

"_Kids_, Nicole? …. Or _rats_?"

Alvin glare was colder than ice.

_ I stared back at him like he had grown another head. Simon and Theodore were watching their brother's and my every movement. We have been friends for how long? Almost an entire 2 months? It hadn't felt that long. I know there were times where we butted heads, but really? Did… had he really just said that? This was all too much, even for Alvin. I wanted to tell him, "Ha, good one Alvin. But seriously, why are you mad at me?" or "Are you out of your mind!? Ian's a psycho, remember and he's the one who called you guys _rats_, not me!" _

"Wha-what?" was what came out instead. "I would never say that and you know it!"

"You did." _My heart stopped as my eyes left Alvin and turn to Theodore. He looked ready to cry._ "He… he had you recorded at the party and you… you…"

_I wanted to comfort him, tell him that the video or sound recording was a total fake. But what proof did I have? My word against a fake video/ sound recording? I sounded like I would win, but I knew in this battle, I was gonna lose._

_ "Well?" continued Alvin cold triumph."What do ya gotta say to that?"_

_ There was silence Alvin, Simon and Theodore waited for an answer, each had a different expression on his face._

_ I don't know why it did, but my anger decided it would be best if it took over as the words flew out my mouth like a wrecking ball. _"If ya think he loves ya so much, then why don't you just go live with him?!"

_ I shouldn't have said that. The words hung in the air as the wrecking ball swung wildly. No one said a word. I think about it now and wonder if we were all just waiting for someone to burst out laughing and say "Got 'cha! You should've seen your face(s)!" or "Look, whatever Ian said isn't true" or maybe an "I'm sooo soorrry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean it! Please take me back!" (that was probably what Alvin wanted to hear)._

_ None of those ever came though. Instead, I stormed off, leaving the wide-eyed chipmunks, who looked hurt, to talk among themselves. _

* * *

**_There, that should hold some of you over til the next chapter's release. Anyway, R&R! _**

**_Ciao!_**


End file.
